EL REY LEON Las Cronicas De Simba
by QueenSara
Summary: Aventuras que Simba disfruta mas, hasta que la visita de sus amigos harán cambiar algo, serán celos...podrá ser que se este enamorando de ella, un juramento que cumplir, recuerdos, la muerte de alguien cambiara el Reino, ahora tendrá que decidir que es lo que siente para poder salvar el Reino, con quien se quedara con Nala o con la otra. Simba ahora tendrá que afrontar su pasado.
1. Chapter 1 Una extraña

Hola como veran soy nueva aqui, haci que para iniciar he escrito una historia mia, no sean duros al juzgar la historia, pues la escribi cuando tenia 13 años quise hacerle modificaciones pero me gustaria saber que opinan de la historia, mientras mas avance la historia podre publicarmas historias.

 **Los personajes y la pelicula no me pertenecen si no**

 **ha disney, algunos personajes son mios al igual que la**

 **historia.**

* * *

Era un dia soleado en prienlands Simba y Nala estaban en el manantial tomando un poco de agua y diciendo que haria Simba cuando fuera rey, todo estaba bien cuando vieron varias sombras que aparecian detras de ellos cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron que eran sus amigos que venian de visita

Simba:¡Kula, Chumvi, Tama y Malka!(grito con emocion)

Nala:¿Que estan haciendo aqui?

Tama: Que no podiamos venir a ver a nuestros amigos

Chumvi: Oh querían estar solos los dos

Nala: Claro que no Chumvi (un poco molesta)

malka: tranquilos no hay que discutir por algo que no vale la pena

kula: tienes razón pero ¿que están haciendo aquí?

simba: zazu nos dejo aqui nos dijo que si nos movíamos o hacíamos algo peligroso haría que mi padre me regañara

chumvi: acaso le vas a hacer caso a zazu

malka: tengo una idea en la que no nos meteremos en problemas(mordiendo la oreja de tama)

tama:¿porque hiciste eso?(algo enojada)

malka: porque tú las tienes

Todos salieron corriendo del manantial y poco a poco se fueron alejando del lugar donde les había indicado zazu, llegaron hasta algunas colinas cuando tama toco a nala, ella empezó a perseguir a malka y poco a poco se fueron alejando de los demás quienes estaban confundidos porque nala y malka se habían alejado

chumvi: ya te quitaron a tu novia simba(en tono molesto)

simba:¡¿qué?!(En tono molesto y algo sorprendido)

kula: está diciendo que malka ya te robo a nala

simba:¿eso qué quiere decir?

tama: que nala y malka se están enamorando

Simba: no les creo ustedes siempre están jugándome bromas y esta vez no voy a caer

kula: tranquilo simba esta no es una de nuestras bromas de lo juro es solo que...

chumvi: nala ama a malka(interrumpiendo)

simba: y que tiene eso ella y yo somos los mejores amigos, y no importa de quien este enamorada

tama: eso ya no están seguro simba creo que tu lugar te lo acaba de arrebatar malka

nala:¡¿de que están hablando ustedes?!(Gritando y corriendo)

Los 4: de nada(algo nerviosos)

nala:sera mejor que corran por que malka las tiene

Todos salieron corriendo por que malka los perseguía por poco atrapa a simba pero el acelero más rápido que malka pero aun seguía pensativo de lo que le habían dicho sus amigos a sí que se empezó a alejar de los demás pues no habían notado que simba se había alejado así que cada vez más se empezaron a alejar de las colinas y se empezaron a dirigir al reino. mientras que simba se empezaba a alejar del reino con una mirada triste porque tal vez era nala prefería estar con malka al igual que sus amigos, simba pensaba que ya no lo necesitaban como amigo así empezaron a salir lágrimas, empezó a subir a una colina como muchos árboles y arbusto hasta que llego a la cima en donde separa a prienlands de otro reino y ahí se encontró con otro león extraño que igual parecía estar triste, pero no le importó mucho así que se sentó en otra esquina y siguio pensando en sus amigos y más en nala, cuando escucho que el otro león tambien estaba llorando simba puso nervioso asi que se empezo a preguntar por que estaba trizte el otro león tal vez se había perdido o por otra cosa asi que se acerco para ver bien a aquel leon cuando se dio cuenta de que era leona. simba no estaba seguro de acercar a ella pues le parecia una estraña a pesar de que no la conocia se acerco. Y cuando estuvo a unos sentimetros de ella sintio que sus patas se debilitaban y su corazon se aceleraba, cuando intento hablarle sentia que se quedaba sin habla y sin mas emprevisto antes de decir otra cosa se dio la vuelta ambos se quedaron de cara a cara mirando sus ojos simba sentia que se iva a desmayar asi que tomo valor y empezo a hablar.

simba: ho..hola(dijo algo temeroso)

leona: ho...la..(con mucho miendo y algo sorprendida)

simba: yo solo queria saber¿porque estabas llorando?

leona: yo...yo no estaba llorando

simba: no me mientas, te vi llorando ademas yo no te hare daño te lo prometo(limpiandole las lagrimas)

leona: bueno, si estaba llorando y ¿que tiene?

simba: y me podrias decir ¿porque?

leona: porque...nadie quiere jugar conmigo solo por ser algo timida y por ser una niña

simba: yo no veo nada de malo en eso solo por ser niña pues para mi eres algo timida, pero yo si jugaria contigo a pesar de que eres niña(sonriendo)

leona:¿enserio?

simba:claro que si

leona:bueno...igual quiero saber ¿y porque estabas llorando?

simba:(pensando)pues yo ...

leona: vamos...confia en mi(diciendolo con ternura)

simba: bueno es que creo que mis amigos prefieren jugar con alguien mas que conmigo(algo desanimado)

leona: jeje...sabiendo tu caso casi te pareces a mi

simba: enserio jejeje

leona: si

simba: oye ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

leona: claro

simba:¿cual es tu nombre?

leona:sara, mi nombre es sara futura reina lightday

simba:(sorprendido)enserio, entonces eres una princesa

sara:si, jejeje, y ¿cual es tu nombre?

simba: mi nombre es simba futuro rey de Prideland

sara: entonces igual eres de sangre real

simba: tienes razon y tienes mucha suerte

sara:¿porque?

simba: porque soy muy hermoso y especial

sara: claro jejejeje, pero si tienes razon eres lindo

simba: encerio...gracias y tu igual eres linda(mirando sus ojos azules)

sara: gracias(un poco sonrojada)

simba: tienes unos lindos ojos azules y un lindo pelaje rubio plateado

sara: gracias igual, me gustan tus ojos rojos y tu pelaje dorado

los 2:jejejejejejejejejejejejeje

sara: pero me podrias decir ¿que haces aqui?

simba: es que necesitaba alejarme de todos para poner mi mente tranquila

sara: simba...no deverias estar aqui...(desanimada)

simba:¿por que hay algun problema?

sara: no es que...desconfio un poco de ti que tal si...

simba: te robo y te llevo lejos?

sara: exacto

simba:(acercandose a ella hasta que casi sus narices choquen) si fuera un extraño no te huviera dicho mis problemas o si

sra: bueno creo que no

simba: eso queria escuchar(alejandose un poco de ella)

sara: no entiendo por que estas confundido tus amigos tienen suerte por tenerte como amigo

simba: si tal vez tengas razon pero sabes que no te desanimes algun dia tendras amigos

sara:tu lo crees?(con curiosisdad)

simba:si(mira hacia la puesta de sol) oh no ya es muy tarde me tendo que ir al igual que tu

sara: tienes razon simba

simba: te digo algo jamas pense conocer a una extraña hoy

sara: y yo jamas pense conocer a un extraño igual hoy

simba: adios sara

sara: adios simba

los dos salieron carriendo de los lados opuestos simba coria lo mas rapido que podia pues ya casi se ocultaba el sol y estaria en muy graves problemas pues se habia separado de los demas asi que acelero lo mas rapido pero derrepente se detuvo y miro atras

simba: nunca pense conocer a ti sara (con mirada perdida)

Despues volvio a correr pensando esas palabras, pues el habia dejado que una extraña conviviera con el.

* * *

Diganme que les parecio la historia pues a mi me gusto mucho el principio aun que este corta, en el siguiente habra mas momentos tiernos


	2. Chapter 2 recuerdos

capitulo 2 recuerdos

simba corria todo lo que podia pues estaba anocheciendo hasta que llego a su casa donde vio que sus amigos y sus padres estaban preocupados asi que respiro y tomo confianza para enfrentar la furia de todos, simba empezo a caminar despacio hacia donde estaban sus padres y cuando se acerco lo suficiente miro a su padre quien lo miraba con ojos de preocupacion

sarabi:¡simba donde te metiste me tenias preocupada! (dandole un abrazo)

malka:creimos que venias detras de nosostros simba

nala:simba¿porque te alejaste de nosotros?

simba:yo...(no sabia que decir si decia lo que paso meteria en problemas a sara)

mufasa:dejenos solos(enojado)

todos en seguida se metieron a la cueva hasta que los unicos que quedaron simba miro a su papa y el a simba

mufasa:simba¿donde te metiste?

simba:yo...estaba en una colina pensando

mufasa:¿pensando que?

simba:que haria como rey(mintiendo)

mufasa:y para eso tenias que alejarte de tus amigos

simba:si...yo crei que no notarian que me fui lo siento papa no tenia idea de lo que iva a pasar

mufasa:tranquilo lo importante es que estas a salvo, bueno es hora de dormir(mirandolo algo sospechosos)

los dos se metieron y todos actuaron como si nada huviera pasado, pero esa noche no pudo dormir muy bien por lo que habia dicho sus amigos que tal si nala y malka, pero se preguntaba que pasaria si fuera abandonado, despues de un rato simba se desperto muy temprano miro a su alrededor y vio a nala junto con su madre al igual que tama y kula juntas, como chumvi y malka todos dormian juntos asi que se paro y se fue hasta lo mas alto de su hogar y miro a los animales queigualmente dormian tranquilos.

entonces simba empezo a recordar lo momentos que habia pasado con sus amigos,

flash back simba era un cachorro muy pequeño a penas podia caminar y entoces vio a una pequeña cachorra que dormia simba tratando de acercarse, cuando se acerco vio que aun dormia tratando de despertarla despierta dandole un susta a simba los dos se miran y luego muerde la oreja de nala, quien empieza a llorar simba se asusta igual pero intenta calmarla empieza hacer cosas graciosas y entonces el pequeño simba se le ocurre una idea asi que se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y nala empieza a calmarse y despues muerde la oreja de simba en vez de llorar se ponen a reir los dos y al final los empezaron a del flash back,

simba recordaba muy bien ese recuerdo porque fue la primera vez que la conocio simba sonreia mirando todavia la noche que parecia eterna, entonces se acordo de una noche muy parecida a esta

flash back:ya empezaba a anochecer y desde la distancia se veian 2 sombras de unos pequeños cachorros malka y simba ya podian caminar pero no muy bien se habian alejado de sus padres para poder explorar el reino de malka, pues malka era muy extrovertido y simba era muy calmado, despues de ver el maravilloso mundo que los rodeaba se empezaron a alejar cada vez mas entonces ambos vieron un elefante con su madre malka intentado lucirse se acreco al pequeño elefante pero en ese momento se trompeso y rasguño al elefante que omitio una llamado de alerta malka asustado salio corriendo del lugar y cuando simba vio que la madre elefante se acercaba mas a malka salio corriendo a donde se encontraba malka y antes de que la madre lograra aplastar simba hizo aun lado a malka, una vez lejos del camino salieron corriendo hasta que dejaron a la madre elefante una vez lejos del peligro simba y malka tomaron un par de minutos de paz y tranquilidad pero antes de poder tomarse todo con calma simba noto que el piso empeso a temblar asi que alzo la visto y vio una manada de ñus acercandose a ellos y otra vez simba empujo a malka ambos cachorros salieron corriendo lo mas rapido que podian hasta que simba encontro una roca en que los dos pudieran meterse asi que simba le hizo una señal a malka para que viniera y pudiera esconderse, asi que una vez escondidos los dos esperaron que la manada pasara y una vez fuera de peligro salieron de su escondite pero antes de darse cuenta simba y malka miraron por todas parte pero no lograron ver el hogar de malka, asi que simba empezo a caminar al igual que malka intentando hallar el camino a casa pero a cada sendero que seguian los llevaba a otro lugar ambos empezaron a deprimirse mucho por no encontrar su hogar, llego la noche intentando regresar malka intentando tomar decisiones que aun no entendia muy bien, malka empezo a confundirse de lugar y empezo a guiar a simba a un acantilado pues era noche y no se distinguia nada una vez los dos cachorros vieron el precipicio quedaron aterrados no sabian que hacer ya estaban sarabi y mufasa los andaban buscando

mufasa:¡simba, malka donde estan!

sarabia:¡simba donde estas!

simba y malka estaban a 3 kilometros adelante, malka ya estaba asustado y no sabia que hacer mientras que simba solo veia los caminos y la huellas que dejaban asi que asimba se le acurrio la idea de seguir la huellas y asi llegarian a casa, asi que mordio la oreja de malka para llamar su atencion una vez llamada la atencion simba lo guio para que no se perdieran, los dos cachorros se apresuraban en llegar casa pero no se habian dado cuenta de que los estaban siguien los buitres, los buitres se lanzaron en picada esperando atrapar a uno de los cachorros, al final malka quedo en las garras de un buitre simba se quedo aferrado a las plumas del buitre pues simba no iba a dejar a malka solo asi que simba le arranco algunas plumas al buitre que hizo que se asustara y soltara a los dos cachorros sin embargo por suerte cayeron en un rio una vez fuera del agua volvieron a seguir las huellas hasta despues de un rato encontraron a los padres de simba quienes volvieron a casa despues de un rato ya estaban en cas pero los dos cachorros habian aprendido una leccion malka pensaba mejor las cosas antes de actuaral igual que el mundo es muy peligroso incluso para unos pequeños, ese dia simba se volvio mas seguro y se empezaba a arriesgar mas que del flash back

simba abrio los ojos y vio que ya casi iva a salir el sol pero todavia era noche asi empezo a ver a algunos que ya estaban despertando y otros que molestaban a los que estaban dormidos, entonces simba empezo a pensar de que haria cuando fuera rey pues seguia pensando en la misma respuesta que le habia dicho a sus padres para encubrir lo que habia hecho, pero si lo pensaba bien algun dia tendria que tomar el reino de su padre lo que mas queria, pero pensaba que algun dia tendria que tener heredero y eso lo llevo a la conclusion de que algun dia el tendria que tener a una reina pero luego se le ocurri la diversion que le podria traer un heredero al trono, y eso le vino a la mente de que algun dia nala y malka se llegaran a casar a simba no le gusto la idea a si que decidio pensar en otra cosa y entonces recordo su primer beso con nala

flash back:era una hermosa mañana las leonas ivan de caceria y habia dos lleones pequeños que veian la caza

nala:algun dia sere como ellas(emocionada)

simba:estas segura que seras como ellas si nisiquiera puedes alcanzarme

nala:tu no te tienes de que preocupar yo me las arreglare para cazar

simba:claro por que solo me concentrare en ser rey

nala:simba no todo es diversion siendo rey tambien tienes que evitar que la hienas entren a nuestras tierras y nos roben nuestro alimento

simba:claro que eso no pasara

entonces nala salio corriendo y simba fue tras de ella hasta que llegaron al manantial

simba:nala por saliste haci

nala:simba (tirandolo al manatial)

simba:¡¿que te pasa?!(enojado)

nala:tienes que tomartelo en serio ser rey es una responsabilidad

simba:eso lo se pero tu no tienes que utilizar esas tecnicas conmigo

entonces nala se le acerco y con cada paso que daba simba se preguntaba que hacia entonces nala se acerco lo suficiente hasta que sus narices chocaron, a simba se le abrieron mas los ojo pues su mejor amiga lo habia besado, una vez separados nala salio corriendo y dejando solo a simba y aun seguia pensando en el beso que le dio una vez volviendo miro a todos lado y no vio a nala, asi que empezo a buscarla y cuando la encontro estaba en una cueva llorando

simba:¿nala estas bien?

nala:si estoy bien, no tenias por que preocuparte

simba:¿entonces por que llorabas?

nala:yo...

simba:dime nala somos amigos

nala:es que quiero pedirte una disculpa por el beso que di lo siento mucho

simba:tranquila todo esta bien se quedo abrazando a nala

los dos cahorros se quedaron abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de ya casi estaba anocheciendo y retomaron el camino a casa. fin del flash black.

simba aun seguia mirando el horizonte que ya se veia mejor con el sol saliendo simba aun seguia pensativo pero no mucho hasta que tama salto detras de el y cayeron los dos

simba:tama ¿que estas haciendo?

tama:yo solo queria preguntarte ¿que pensabas?

simba:lo que me dijieron recordado algunos momentos

tama:enserio simba

simba:si

kula:simba ¿no quieres venir con nosotros a jugar?

simba:si

malka:entonces vamonos

todo los amigos de simba ya estaban despiertos y cuando ya ivan a corretearse el padre se simba los detuvo

mufasa:chicos quiero que no lleguen tarde ¿entendido?

todos:si

mufasa:¿simba?entendiste

simba:si

sarabi:entonces ya pueden irse

entonces todos salieron corriendo a las praderas para poder jugar en paz.


	3. Chapter 3 Mi nueva amiga

Me tarde pero aqui esta la historia no me culpen si no a la escuela pero que va mejor sigan leyendo aqui

 **Todo el credito a Disney al igual que sus caracteres**

* * *

Capítulo 3 mi nueva amiga

todos estaban jugando en las praderas todos se la estaban pasando bien hasta que por accidente simba mordió a nala, malka vio lo sucedido y se enojó de tal modo que empezó a perseguir a simba hasta que lo alejo de todos y entonces simba se quedó solo y malka estaba consolando a nala igual que los demás, simba se sentía mal de lo que había hecho y entonces empezó a alejarse y empezó a correr hasta que llego a la misma colina de ayer cuando subió se encontró con Sara igual de triste simba empezó a bajar la colina despacio cuando empezaba a caminar con sus amigos se empezó a dar cuenta de ella también necesita tener a alguien con quien jugar e igual que simba entonces pensó que talvez sus amigos no lo necesitaban así que subió la colina y camino hasta Sara

Simba: hola Sara ¿te encuentras bien?

Sara: si estoy bien simba

Simba: no me parece convincente el mismo problema

Sara: si ¿y tú?

Simba: igual, ahora que vamos a hacer nos quedaremos sin amigos

Sara: claro que no simba, nunca hay que rendirse para que puedas conseguir lo que quieras tienes que luchar por ello

Simba: tienes razón Sara sígueme

Sara: ¿qué haces simba? no puedes entrar a mis tierras

Simba: Sara, solo poder entrar si me traes como tu invitado

Sara: bueno...seguro

Simba: claro

Sara: entonces adelante

Los 2 cachorros salieron corriendo, para simba era un mundo sin explorar y ahora podía hacerlo pero sin nala sería lo mismo porque ella siempre había estado con simba pero ahora estaba con Sara una extraña a quien no conocía todavía bien. Siguieron corriendo por toda parte en busca de un lugar que explorar hasta que Sara se detuvo en seco

Simba: ¿qué pasa Sara?

Sara: nada es que...ellos son los que nunca quisieron que jugara

Simba:(miro hacia ellos) tranquila empezaran a querer a jugar contigo

Sara: ¿cómo lo harás?

Simba: solo sígueme

simba empuja a Sara así que ella se levantó y empezó a perseguir a simba así que los dos se empezaron a acerca a los otros dos hasta que ellos empezaron a notar la presencia de los pequeños que andaban persiguiéndose los dos leones quedaron asombrados cómo y con quien jugaba pues jamás lo habían visto entonces empezaron a acercase para poderle pedirle que si podían jugar con ellos, pero más se acercaba simba alejaba a Sara de ellos hasta que simba, en un momento de distracción ambos cachorros cayeron a un charco de lado cuando Sara se percató de lo sucedido hizo que simba y ella se detuvieran para poder reírse de los cachorros que cayeron a lodo por no haber visto en donde caminaban, entonces simba empezó a acercarse

Simba: ¿están bien?

Los 2: si estamos en perfectas condiciones

Sara: pues no parece

Simba: ¿cómo se llama?

León 1: marco

León 2: Mauricio

Simba: me podrían decir ¿por qué no dejan que Sara juegue con ustedes?

Marco: ¿porque qué tal si se lastima la culpa la tenemos nosotros?

Simba: si solo vieran que no es así los tres síganme

los 4 cachorros salieron corriendo hasta un rio que muy profundo y la corriente era muy fuerte, Mauricio y marco tenían miedo mientras que Sara tenia confianza en que simba haría algo que probara que ella igual podía jugar con ellos

Simba: tengo algo para ustedes tienen que saltar en las piedras y llegar al otro lado, quien llegue al otro lado es lo suficientemente valiente

Mauricio: ¿porque tenemos que saltar?

Simba: porque si usted se creen tanto tienen que probarlo se ve que en ese rio se lleva todo así y si lo logran y Sara no ustedes tenían razón pero si ustedes no lo logran y ella si tendrán que admitir su error

Sara: simba ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?

Simba: claro que si Sara así probaras lo contrario

Marco: simba tiene razón Sara tenemos que hacerlo

Simba: síganme

Simba empezó a saltar las rocas que se le hacían resbalosas al principio y luego se empezó a acostumbra hasta que llego al otro lado, de pues salió Mauricio que se le hizo muy difícil pues se iba resbalando con cada roca pero al final llego al otro lado, marco siguió y llego al otro lado con dificultad, la última era Sara quien no sabía que hacer

Simba: Sara tu puedes solo hazlo

Sara: ¿y si me caigo?

Simba: yo iré por ti

Sara salto con muy fácilmente las rocas con cada roca que saltaba empezaba a resbalarse cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado se resbalo, la corriente la estaba arrastrando, antes de que cayera simba la agarro e intento subirla

Simba: ¡Sara sostente!(Con temor)

Sara: simba suéltame

Los 3: ¡¿qué?! ¡Estás loca o que!

Sara: simba solo confía en mí

Simba: está bien (soltándola, simba sentía una rara sensación de que estaba perdiendo una parte de su corazón)

Sara una vez más siendo arrastrada en el rio se sujetó de una roca que se halla antes de la cascada una vez encima de la roca vio que un pedazo de tronco iba hacia ella una vez enfrente del tronco se subió y corrió hasta que llego san y salva del otro lado, cuando alzo la vista vio que simba, marco y Mauricio se dirigían ella, así que empezó a levantarse para poder respirar hasta que simba se acercó y le dio una abrazo.

Simba: ¿estás bien Sara?

Sara: si..., y fue muy divertido (emocionada)

Mauricio: simba tienes razón Sara tiene lo que se necesita

Marco: simba tú eres muy divertido

Simba: eso lo sé y eso no cabe en duda, pero antes voy a tomar aire les parece

Mauricio: claro

Sara: ustedes dos ahora si me van a dejar jugar con ustedes.

Mauricio: claro que si

Marco: aceptamos que estés con nosotros pero Sara porque te ves un poco triste oh ya no quieres estar con nosotros

Sara: no...es que...quisiera que simba se juntara con nosotros

Marco: eso quieres que igual este con nosotros

Sara: si pues... (Pensando cuando lo conoció)

Mauricio: entonces que así sea ¿quién se lo dice?

Marco: yo opino que tu Sara

Sara: muy bien lo hare yo

Marco: aquí viene

Simba: vaya veo que ya se hicieron amigos mientras no estuve

Sara: bueno si pero simba nos preguntamos ¿si quieres juntarte con nosotros?

Simba no sabía que pensar en tan solo en unas cuantas horas ya había conseguido seguidores y ahora querían ser sus amigos, y además se aventuraban más que sus otros amigos y lo escuchaban entonces empezó a pensar que tal vez ellos estarían mejor sin en pues el había encontrado a unos amigos que los respetaban, lo obedecían, y lo iban a seguir a todas sus aventura

Simba: ¡claro que sí! (emocionado) ustedes tienen el espíritu

Marco: te vemos mañana es que hay que estar con mi madre

Simba: claro mañana

Mauricio y marco se van alejando de los otros dos

Simba: ¿Sara?

Sara: ¿qué paso simba?

Simba: ¿quieres ir a otra aventura?

Sara: claro que iré simba

Los dos amigos salieron corriendo intentando arrebatarse, cuando llegaron a u valle de flores se dejaron llevar y cayeron en las flores, todos los dientes de león salían volando

Simba: eso fue divertido

Sara: tienes razón

Simba: tú reino es muy divertido más que el mío

Sara: de seguro el tuyo es igual de divertido

Hubo un gran silencio entre los cachorros hasta que Sara

Sara: ¿simba?

Simba: si Sara

Sara: ¿siempre seremos amigos?

Simba: no, seremos mejores amigos

Sara: ¿mejores?

Simba: si tú me has enseñado muchas cosas en tan solo cuestión de horas

Sara: igual tu simba

Simba: bueno si voy a pasar el mayor tiempo acá será mejor que me presentes a

Sara: también tengo que conocer a tus padres

Simba: tienes razón

Sara: ¿qué día quieres que sea?

Simba: tenido una idea en 2 días los reuniremos en la colina donde nos conocimos

Sara: hecho, simba ya casi va a anochecer

Simba: tienes razón adiós Sara

Sara: adiós simba

Los dos cachorros se separan y salen corriendo simba pensando que finalmente encontró amigos verdaderos, después de un largo viaje llego a su casa en donde lo esperaban

Malka: otra vez simba te volviste a ir

Nala: ¿porque lo hiciste?

Simba: tranquilos ya estoy aquí y además no es tan tarde

Kula: enserio ya llegaste en la noche

Simba: lo siento no volverá a pasar

Mufasa: necesitamos que nos digas la verdad

Simba: lo hare pero antes quiero hablar con ustedes a solas

Sarabi: escucharon niños déjenos solos

Todos se fueron excepto Sarabi, mufasa y simba

Sarabi: bien ahora cuéntanos

Simba: ayer llegue tarde porque conocía una nueva amiga

Mufasa: y por eso volviste a llegar tarde entonces hay que decírselos a todos

Simba: no papa no lo hagas

Sarabi: ¿porque no?

Simba: no quiero que se enteren por otros yo se los diré

Mufasa: entonces será un secreto nos avisaras cuando se los hayas dicho entendido

Simba: si

Sarabia: a dormir

Simba: aaahhhh hay otra cosa

Mufasa: ¿qué pasa?

Simba: quiero que conozcan el lugar donde vive ella para que me puedan dejar ir con ella todos los días

Sarabi: ¿porque?

Simba: ella y yo junto con otros cachorros decidimos que era necesario que los conozcan pues voy a pasar la mayoría del día con ellos

Mufas: ¿porque?

Simba: es que ellos y yo necesitamos tiempo para podernos pasar el tiempo como amigos, por favor

Sarabi: para mi estavien

Mufasa: muy bien cuando

Simba: quedamos en dos días

Mufas: ¿qué le paso a mu hijo ahora eres organizado?

Sarabi: creo que estar con ella te ha cambiado en dos días

Simba: bueno...yo...

Sarabi: jajajaja bueno es hora de dormir

los tres se fueron a dormir para amanecer con un nuevo día, pero había alguien que no podía dormir era simba estaba pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Sara, pues ella casi se parecía a nala pero se aventuraba más que ella era decidida y entendía a simba más que nala, además ahora Sara era su nueva y única mejor amiga, pero había alguien más despierto era Sara estaba mirando la noche nocturna mirando las estrellas pues finalmente tenía con alguien con quien contar simba y Sara estaban mirando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo, pues ellos habían encontrado un nuevo amigo.

* * *

Gracias por leer la historia seguire subiendo capitulos cuando tenga tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4 ¡Cuidado!

Hola a todos los que siguen la historia lamento no haber seguido trayendo mas capitulos agradesco todos los Reviews para poder mejorar.

Sigamos con la historia

 **como sabes Disney no me pertenece ni los caracteres solo la historia**

* * *

Capítulo 4 ¡cuidado!

Era un día soleado en prienlands simba vigilaba a sus amigos para que no lo descubrieran cuando él se fuera, tenía muchas ansias de ir con Sara y con sus otros amigos pues ya le tenían preparado otra actividad que ellos harían y sería algo peligrosos pero divertido, cuando vio que malka se alejaba más con los demás simba avanzo con cuidado cuando su padre lo vio y lo miro a los ojos, mufasa asintió para que simba pudiera llegar tarde, simba se apresuró para llegar con sus nuevos amigos cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el manantial malka y los demás lo observaron, simba se había dado cuenta a sí que se acercó al manantial para fingir tomar agua, entonces sus amigos se empezaron a acercar cada vez más simba no sabía que hacer al parecer estaba atrapado hasta que vía a zazu entonces simba hizo señales para que zazu se acercara, cuando zazu se acercó simba le había dicho que fingiera que lo acompañaba con rafiki cuando sus amigos vieron que simba y zazu iban al árbol de rafiki se volvieron a alejar cuando simba vio que ya no lo veían simba se alejó de zazu y se dirigió a la colina aunque le tomaría más tiempo así después de unos minutos llego a la colina en donde lo esperaban sus nuevos amigos

Mauricio: hola simba y ¿qué haremos hoy?

Simba: algo muy peligroso están de acuerdo

Sara: ¿qué será?

Marco: iremos a lugares lejanos verdad

Simba: exacto, pero ahora vamos a explorar el desierto que queda cerca de aquí será como unos 30 minutos si corremos

Mauricio: ¿y qué haremos ahí?

Simba: vamos a descubrir una historia que escuche

Marco: ¿qué historia?

Sara: de seguro es el del coyote

Simba: exacto iremos a ver si ver existe el coyote

Marco: pero es muy arriesgado,... y perfecto

Simba: entonces andando

los cuatro pequeños salieron corriendo lo más posible marco y Mauricio iban a atrás mientras que simba y Sara se intentaban a rebasar al parecer Sara también corría veloz como simba, simba miraba a Sara con ojos de competencia igual que Sara así que ella acelero más dejando a simba junto con marco y Mauricio, simba quedo tan sorprendido de lo que vio que Mauricio y marco lo pasaron cuando simba se dio cuenta volvió a acelerar se había dado cuenta que ellos tres estaban a su nivel a diferencia de sus otros amigos ellos eran más competitivos cuando se dio cuenta ya había a rebasado a Mauricio y a marco solo faltaba Sara, cuando finalmente alcanzo a Sara los 2 iban parejos cuando llegaron Mauricio y marco notaron que simba y Sara tenían la misma velocidad, una vez de haber llegado al desierto y de haber esperado a Mauricio y a marco.

Simba: llegamos ahora tenemos que buscar al coyote

Todos se separaron para buscar al coyote se pasaron las horas intentando buscar al coyote, lo buscaron en cada rincón cuando finalmente se reunieron

Marco: no hay ningún coyote

Sara: tienes razón ¿ahora qué haremos simba?

Simba: no lo sé yo creí que la leyenda era cierta

Mauricio: eso demuestra que no dudas las leyendas son verda...(paralizado)

Sara:¿qué pasa Mauricio?

Simba: am...holaaaa

Cuando todos dirigieron las miradas a donde estaba mirando marco vieron la sombra de un coyote que los estaba mirando sin pensarlo simba empujo a los demás para que corrieran cuando salieron corriendo notaron que el coyote los estaba siguiendo marco y Mauricio no corrían tan rápido así que se quedaron atrás cuando vieron que el coyote salto los dos se separaron hiendo a lados opuestos cuando Sara y simba llegaron hasta una roca vieron que marco y Mauricio se habían alejado

Sara: simba ¿dónde están marco y Mauricio?

Simba: no lo sé pero la leyenda es cierta si existe un coyote asesino

Sara: entonces matara a marco y a Mauricio

Simba: tienes razón sígueme iremos a rescatarlos

Sara: está bien vamos

Los dos cachorros regresaron corriendo al lugar donde por último los vieron cuando se detuvieron escucharon que alguien venia era marco quien venía corriendo con mucho horror

Simba:¿qué paso?¿dónde está Mauricio?

Marco: nos separamos y vi que el coyote persigue a Mauricio, será mejor irnos simba

Simba: espéranos nosotros jamás abandonamos a nuestros amigos

Sara: simba tiene razón tenemos que buscarlo

Marco: está bien

los tres salieron en su búsqueda pero cada vez más se anochecía, hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba y parecía estar alterado cuando se dieron la vuelta era Mauricio quien parecía observador

Simba:¿qué pasa Mauricio?

Mauricio: shhhh, se está acercando rápido escóndanse

los cuatro cachorros se escondieron cuando llego el coyote todos que darán aterrados, e intentaban no hacer ruido cuando el coyote empezó a oler se empezó a acercar al lugar donde se había escondido Sara, simba se había dado cuenta, entonces empezó a hacer señales a mauro y marco para atacar al coyote, cuando más se acerca el coyote a Sara, ella intentaba alejarse pero no podía pues ya casi se estaba quedando atrapada entre las rocas, cuando el coyote la descubrió, simba, Mauricio y marco saltaron a su espalda para tirarlo al piso una vez en el piso los tres leones se levantaron y salieron corriendo al igual que Sara intentando alejarse lo más posible del pero el coyote era más rápido que ellos así que los acorralo en un acantilado cuando pensaron que este sería su fin los cuatro cachorros se abrazaron lo más fuerte posible

Sara: fue un gusto conocerlos chicos

Mauricio: igualmente

Marco: creó que nuestros padres se preocuparan(intentando hacer algo gracioso)

Simba: pero al menos no estamos solos(abrazando a Sara)

Los cuatro cachorros cerraron los ojos esperaron el horrible fin que les esperaba, pero no pasó nada aun pensando ¿porque no están muertos?, abrieron los ojos y vieron a un coyote viéndolos y acercándose, cuando se acercó lo suficiente se veía un poco viejo, parecía tener un carácter no tan duro, su pelaje era rojizo parecía que nada más los admiraba

Coyote: vaya ¿qué hacen tres cachorros de león en la desierta y ya cuando está anocheciendo?

los cuatro cachorros estaban sorprendidos de que no le haría daño el coyote, pero no sabían que responder aún estaban petrificados por el miedo hasta que Sara soltó a simba y se acercó lentamente al coyote, el coyote la miraba y al parecer no se veía asustada

Coyote: vaya una valiente ¿quién eres tú?

Sara: mí. Mi nombre es Sara futura reina de light Day y ellos son mis amigo él es simba futuro rey de prienlands, él es marco y Mauricio nuestros amigos y pobladores de light Day

Coyote: vaya eres muy valiente en presentarte y al igual que tus amigos que decidieron poner sus vidas en riesgo por salvarte, es un gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Sergio el coyote poblador de estas tierras y mejor conocido como "el coyote asesino"

Sara: es un gusto en conocerte(aliviada)

Sergio coyote: el placer es todo mí, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Simba: am...fue mi idea... yo los traje aquí(nervioso)

Marco: también fue nuestra culpa nosotros aceptamos y sin saber las consecuencias

Mauricio: sí y si no hubiera sido por nuestro orgullo nada de esto hubiera pasado

Sergio coyote: vaya al parecer no eres la única valiente, tienes uno buenos amigos, tranquilos no les hare nada pero debería tener cuidado en lo que hacen.

Mauricio: creo que es hora de irnos no creen?

Sergio coyote: antes de que se vayan no quieren descansar por la persecución vayamos a mi hogar

Marco:(susurrando) nos comerá

Simba: no lo creo vamos

Los cinco se dirigieron al hogar de Sergio para poder conversar, pero aun no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando en sus hogares.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Aqui esta historia y para agradecer gracias**

 **Simba 27 por los comentarios de como puedo seguir mejorando**

 **y respondo realmente es que ultimamente he estado con mi amiga pues estoy de**

 **vacaciones, pero no se preocupen pues la historia**

 **ya la tengo terminada solo es que la suba pues falta 20 capitulos creo**

 **Gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5 Toda una vida

Perdonar por haber tardado en subir el capitulo es que tuve problemas con la computadora pero ahora si ya esta aqui si a duras penas espero que lo disfruten.

 **Los personajes no son mios a exepcion de algunos todo es de**

 **Disney**

* * *

capitulo 5 toda una vida

los cuatro cachorros después de haber pasado una tarde de sustos ahora se encontraban con Sergio el coyote quien no parecía un asesino sino alguien como los demás, una vez calientes y de haber comido con Sergio se pusieron a platicar

Sergio(c):al parecer les gusta la diversión extrema  
simba: si, bueno esta idea fue mia  
mauricio: tienes razon el es muy extremo el dia que lo conocimos nos hizo saltar sobre rocas en una corriente que nos pudo arrastra jajajajajaja  
Sara: y ami fue que me arrastro el agua hasta que se me ocurrio una idea para salvarme  
Sergio(c):jajajajaja vaya pero no son un grupo normal ustedes son extremos, eso les ayudara en la vida  
Marco: enserio Sergio  
sergio(c):muy seguro pero simba tu eres de prienlands, no deberias tener amigos de haya  
simba:si, pero ellos no me entienden como los de lightday, ademas les gusta estar con alguien mas, ellos les atemoriza los lugares que escojo para jugar, se burlan de mi...(pensando)  
sara:pero nos tiene a nosotros  
sergio(c):deberia decirles esto simba tiene valentia para enfrentar lo que sea, marco eres decidido eso te ayudara a tomar decisiones en el furuto, mauricio tienes un olfato que nadie mas tiene eso es lo bueno encontraras muchas cosas buenas y sara tu eres valiente pero tu tienes algo que solo tu puedes entender la lealtad tu eres leal a tus amigos y eso me gusta de ti.  
marco: gracias por adularnos  
mauricio: al igual que tu te agradecemos que no nos hayas cenado jejejejejejeje  
sara: jajaja Sergio ¿tienes familia?  
sergio(c): bueno la tenia...  
simba:¿que paso?  
sergio(C):paso algo que... no quiero asustarlo ademas es una historia muy larga  
mauricio:por favor cuentanosla  
sergio(C):estabien todo empezo hace 10 años

 _flash black_

 _yo crecí muy lejos de aquí era un lugar hermoso yo tenía una amiga llamada Eliza éramos los mejores yo estaba destinado a ser el líder de la manada pero un día mi madre enfermo y con eso término su vida mi padre se entristeció pero me cuido muy bien cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la adolescencia mi padre encontró una nueva pareja llamada zarina al poco tiempo se casaron y al final me sentía feliz pues tenía una nueva madre me quería al igual que mi padre con el paso del tiempo llegue a la adultez un era joven y en ese tiempo solían conocerme como Sergio el valiente todos los coyotes teníamos una vida teníamos un clan en donde convivían con todos, y muy pronto yo adquiriría el clan, y además estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga Eliza nos amábamos mucho, todos éramos muy felices hasta que un día un cazador asesino a mi padre zarina quedo destrozada, y su amor muy pronto se convirtió en odio hacia las personas antes de que me coronaran rey mi madrastra lanzo un ataque hacia los humanos no todos la apoyaban y yo era uno de ellos, cuando intente hablar con mi madre pero se negaba a entender que solo había sido un accidente, todas la noches la escuchaba llorar y yo me sentía imponte no podía ayudarla aunque quisiera ella me lo impedia,zarina empezó a reunir ejércitos para atacar a las personas, pero aún era feliz así que una noche me reuní con mi amada para ver las estrellas pero mi madrastra pensó que ella me alejaría del propósito que me enseñaba el de "odiar a los humanos", tuvimos una discusión sobre ella al final me empezó a alejar de ella y no le pareció justo hace así que un día ataco al rey del oeste y eso causo una gran pelea entre nosotros, mi madrastra me dijo que si no dejaba a Eliza lanzaría más ataques hasta que todos nos odiaran._  
 _yo no quise que eso pasara así un día me reuní con Eliza y le conté todo lo que mi madrastra me había dicho, ella entendió y se fue pero yo no podía dejar de verla así que una noche y le pedí que se casara conmigo acepto, así que me case en secreto a los pocos meses ella estaba esperando que yo regresara de las batallas, mientras yo combatía ella se quedaba en espera de mi regreso, cuando regrese busque a Eliza y cuando la encontré no estaba sola estaba acompañada por mi madrastra y unos dos cachorros, mi madrastra me miro con decepción entonces fue cuando comprendí que esos cachorros eran mis hijos cuando me acerque, mi madrastra me mordió y eso me alejo de mis hijos cuando intente pasar por la fuerza me ataco, Eliza se quedó cerca de los dos cachorros mi madrastra hizo un movimiento que me dejo paralizado por unos cuantos momentos, golpeo a Eliza y después de eso se dirigió hacia los cachorros pues como tenían algunos días no se podían defender, mi madrastra termino matándolos Eliza quedo desastrada así que se lanzó así mi madrastra eso la llevo a la muerte, mi madrastra había destrozado todo una vida que yo había hecho cuando me pude mover me lance contra mi madrastra, pero para entonces ya no era mi madrastra ahora era una asesina, no la pude matar por que ella cuido de mi así que me aleje de ella y solo me quede mirando a mi querida Eliza y a mis hijos, de repente unos cuantos coyotes se acercaron y vieron a mi madrastra herida a Eliza muerta, y a dos cachorros muertos, ellos creyeron que yo lo había hecho pensaron las guerra me habían vuelto loco así que mi madrastra me sentencia a la soledad que nadie me podría dirigir la palabra, pero para mí ya no me importaba nada yo había perdido ton en la vida hasta las esperanzas de vivir, así que me empezó a alejar del clan cada vez más hasta que llegue hasta este desierto y empezó a alimentarme de todo lo que me encontraba, pero esa asesina se aseguró de que nadie me dirigiera palabra todo los reinos conocen mi historia o más bien las que les contaron. FIN DEL FALSH BACK_

Sara: No sabíamos esa parte de la historia  
Sergio(C): nadie la conoce solo yo y la asesina  
simba: No lo puedo creer perdiste todo tu vida en tan solo esos momentos  
Marco: no pensaste en vengarte  
Sergio(C): ¿vengarme?  
Mauricio: sí en vengarte por lo que te hizo  
Sergio(C): ¿cómo lo haría?, no tengo un ejército solo estoy yo además quien me ayudaría  
simba:(pensando), nosotros lo haremos  
los 4: ¡¿qué?!  
Simba: Sergio entrénanos para combatir con ella  
Sergio(C): ¡no lo hare estás loco son niños!  
Sara:(pensando) simba tiene razón seremos niños pero como lo dijiste tenemos virtudes  
Mauricio: por favor entrénanos  
Marco: sí  
Sergio(C):están locos usted no podrían combatir son muy pequeños  
simba: nos ira entrenando hasta que seamos mayores la enfrentaremos  
Sara: simba tiene razón cuando seamos mayores seremos más fuerte y como nos entrenaras...  
mauricio:(interrumpe)sabremos todas la tácticas de peleas y como somos leone somos perfectos predadores no tendrán oportunidad  
marco: y así podras recupera tu lugar es por derecho tuyo  
sergio(C):¿y ustedes que ganan?  
los 4: verte feliz  
sergio(C):tal vez tengan razon, pero estan seguros por el riesgo que corren  
simba:seguro  
sara:ademas tenemos toda una vida para entrenar  
mauricio:bueno venga esa pata

los 5 pone la pata en el centro y la estiran como simbolo de equipo, despues de eso sergio los guia de regreso a su hogar pues todos deben estar preocupados de su paradero, pues hace horas que anochecio mientras se dirigian a lightday se hacian bromas reian, sergio se sentia en familia de nuevo pues antes de que los conociera ese mismo dia pensaba que todo lo tenia perdido, pero ahora con la ayuda de ellos tendria de regreso su vida, una vez en casa mauricio y marco se fueron a casa para cubrir a sara mientras que ella dejaba a simba, una vez en la colina simba salio corriendo a otro lado mientras que sara lo seguia llegaron al mismo campo de flores y se acostaron

simba:lista para la batalla  
sara:esperaremos toda una vida  
simba:lo se pero por la felicidad de sergio no importa que esperemos por toda una vida  
sara:simba me tengo que ir  
simba:lo se pero no quiero que te vayas  
sara:mañana nos reuniremos de acuerdo  
simba:si  
sara:adios simba  
simba:adios sara

los dos cachorros salieron corriendo simba se dirigio a su hogar al igual que sara ambos la habian pasado genial, pero ahora su vida tenia un proposito y era ayudar a sergio a recuper lo de toda una vida.

* * *

Agradesco a Simba27 por comentar de nuevo perdo la tardanza espero que pueda seguir subiendo la historia.

Intentare je pues espero que les haya gustado la historia.


	6. Chapter 6 Primer dia de entrenamiento

Hola he aqui otro capitulo ya que espero subir el siguiente mas al rato pero por ahora disfruten que he estado subiendo nuevas historias pero de esta no me olvido asi que disfruten

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen si no ha Disney y la historia es mi al**

 **igual que unos personajes.**

* * *

Capítulo 6 1er día de entrenamiento

Simba iba corriendo lo más posible que podía pero seguía cansado, cuando llego a casa vio a sus amigos esperándolo, pero sus padres no porque ellos sabían que llegaría tarde, simba no se había dado cuenta de que tenía dientes de leon en su pelaje asi que subí y de pronto se encontró con un montón de quejas

Malka:¡simba, donde te metiste!

Kula: te estuvimos buscando

Nala: simba porque no nos avisaste

Chumvi: de seguro te metiste en problemas otra vez y sin nosotros

Tama: simba dinos que te pasa, porque te estas alejando de nosotros

Simba:(cansado de escucharlo)¡cállense de un vez!

todo sus amigos se quedan callados y sorprendidos por que simba jamas le habia hablado asi

simba:callense de una vez ya no los soporto mas, siempre tienen quejas saben algo todavia NO SOY EL REY entendieron aun falta, y ademas no se tienen que preocupar por mi pues ustedes ya tienen a un nuevo amigo

Nala: simba no sabíamos que te molestábamos

Malka: eso es lo que piensas de nosotros¿verdad?

simba:no, pero me cansa que siempre se quejen conmigo

tama:lo sentimos mucho

simba: esta bien es hora de dormir

nadie habia escuchado que simba diera ordenes como esas, pensaron que desde hace tres dias ha estado a empezar raro

Chumvi: simba tienes dientes de leon en tu pelaje

simba:(quedo en seco)ahah eso estuve oliendo flores en la pradera, a dormir

cuando simba entro todos quedaron atonitos simba es mas extremo el se huviera arriesgado mas

malka:¿que le pasa a simba? el no es asi

tama:tienes razon chumvi

nala:pero ya lo escucharon hay que ir a dormir

malka:bien vamos

todos se retiraron a dormir, al dia siguiente simba se despierta y va a tomar agua al manantial, sin embargo es vigilado por sus amigos, observaban lo que simba asi parecia que se hacia adulto, cuando simba los vio se alejó y se percataba de que lo seguían haci que corrio sus amigos intentaron seguirle el paso cuando vio un arbusto se escondio y espero que sus amigos siguieran su camino, una vez que ellos se fueron simba se dirigio a light Day una vez ahi vía a sara, mauricio y marco riendo, cuando simba se acerco los tres cachorros se le quedaron mirando

simba: hola chicos

Sara: hola simba

mauricio:creimos que no ivas a venir

simba:no faltaria al entrenamiento o si

marco:yo siempre tuve la confianza de que vendrias

sara:bien hay que ir con sergio

lo cuatro cachorros salieron corriendo a toda velocidad los cuatro intentaban arebarsarse y cuando llegaron buscaron a sergio por todas partes, pero no lo encontraban hasta que marco lo vio que los esperaba

marco:chicos aca nos esta esperando

los cuatro se dirigieron a donde estaba Sergio una vez ahi sergio les dijo lo primero que tenían que hacer, serio empezo a hacerles pruebas, de quien corria mas rapido quienes fueron simba y sara, las mejores tacticas fue marco, los movimientos mas rápidos fue Sara y emboscadas fue mauricio.

cada quien tenia un don y sergio solo los ayudaba a ejercerlos, sin embargo Sergio los hizo correr hasta que ya no pudieron.

sergio(C):quiero que empiezen a brincar y no paran hasta que yo se los indique y despues es posible que corran, sin ninguna queja los 4 hicieron lo que dijo hasta que sergio empezo a notar que se estaban cansando

sergio(C):alto

marco: (cansado) ¿se puede saber que es lo que haremos?

sergio(C):van a saltar de una piedra a otra

sara:eso es muy facil

sergio(C):no si es a distancia, van a tener que controlar sus movimientos tienen que saltar tan alto que cuando lleguen al lado sin ningun rasguño.

despues de eso hizo que empezaran a brincar por un par de horas para sergio lo que le importaba era que saltaran lo mas lejos posible una vez que los 4 se cansaron sergio les pidio otra cosa que tenian que correr y llegar a la otra roca o caerian a la espinaz, el primero en pasar fue simba quien no tuvo mucha suerte pues no salto lo suficientemente alto, sara tampoco le falto correr mas, marco llego hasta la mitad del salto, mauricio salto con existo pero resbalo al llegar y cayo

sergio(C):sigan muchachos esta es su primer pruba y la tienen que pasar

sara:eso me dolio mucho

simba:debi haber saltado mas alto

marco:me lastime mucho no creo poder hacerlo

mauricio:lo logre, pero lo que me falto fue la fuerza para caer bien

sargio(C):que bien que reconocen sus errores, pero quiero que lo hagan otra vez

los cuatro lo volvieron a intentar por un par de hora hasta le empezo a salir mejor ya empezaban a hacerlo con facilidad, entoces sergio los llevaba a luhgares mas lejos aunque le fallaba lo intentaban sergio empezo a notar que ellos hablaban enserio de que pelearian, cuando se tomaron un tiempo para descansar sara se fue a otro lugar mas grande para saltar simba la observaba pues no estaba seguro de que sara lo lograria pues si caia se la picarian los alacranes, cuando sara salto bien pues sergio la veia cuando llego al otro lado se resbalo, sara no podia sostenerse mas

sara:aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ayudenme(aterrada)

simba:tranquila sara ire por ti

marco:sostente

simba, marco y mauricio corrieron todo lo que pudieron y dieron el gran salto y cuando llegaron al otro lado estaban sanos y salvo, pero no se havian percatado de eso sino de que sara estab cayendo antes de sara cayera simba la hagarro y la ayudo a subir cuando todos estuvieron fuerua de peligro, sergio se acerco y los miro con orgullo

sergio(C):bien hecho lo lograron

mauricio:enserio

sergio(C):al tratar de salvar a sara saltaron muy alto para ser unos niños, solo te falta saltar un poco mas alto sara, cuando sean mayores saltaran mejor y mas alto

sara:lo hicimos sii

marco:no te emociones mucho sara solo es el principio

simba:marco tiene rozon aun nos esperan otras actividades mas riesgosas

sergio(C):ya hablan como adultos, y actuan como adulto mañana nos vemos

simba:am sergio mañana no podemos porque mañana conocere a los padres de sara

sara:simba tiene razon

sergio(C):bueno si es tan importante bien los vere muy pronto ya pueden irse

los cuatro cachorros se encaminaron pues ya casi estaba anocheciendo sara y simba se despidieron de marco y mauricio, y los dos cachorros se fueron al como de flores a ver un rato las estrellas a pesar de que les dolia el cuerpo

sara: me duele mucho mi cuerpo

simba: igual a mi, no lo puedo creer nuestro primer dia de entrenamiento para la batalla jeje

sara: simba como es tu familia

simba: bueno mi padre es cariñoso conmigo, mi madre siempre me da lo que necesito, mi tio scar es muy raro siempre se la pasa solitariamente

sara:jejeje bueno deseguro tiene un secreto o planea algo no crees

simba:si

sara:es hora de despedirnos

simba:ahora, pero no quiero

sara:simba tranquilo, detodos modos"la distancia ni los años nos lograran separar"

simba: tienes razon

sara: lo se soy muy inteligente

simba: adios sara

sara: adios simba

los dos cachorros se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, simba no podia ir muy rapido pues le dolia todo el cuerpo por el entrenamiento mientras seguia caminando siguio practicando lod salton por suerte no caia en espinsr sola en la y tierra, una vez que llego a su caso sus amigos lo miraban con preocupacion

nala:¡simba ¿que te paso?!

simba: nada solo me cai en unas cuantas espinas

Kula: te raspaste muy feo

Simba: solo necesito descansar si

Chumvi: bueno

Todos se retiraron a dormir, pero nala no podia dormir sabia que simba ocultaba algo muy importante y eso era la razon de por que esta raro, aun que lo intentara no podia consiliar el sueño pues simba seguiria actuando raro si seguia desapareciendo.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado espero subir mas al rato otros capitulos


	7. Chapter 7 La Presentacion

**L** amento no haber seguido subiendo aquí pero traigo otro capitulo de la historia espero y les guste este capitulo

 **Pertenece a Disney los personajes**

 **la historia es** **mía**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 la presentación**

ya había amanecido en prienlands y era un día muy hermoso, simba estaba mirando el paisaje y esperando a sus padres pues hoy era el día en el que sus padres conocerían a los padres de Sara no podía esperar más, cuando de repente vio a su tío scar acercándose

simba: hola tío scar  
scar: hola(desanimado) te ves muy emocionado  
simba: si lo estoy hoy es el día  
scar: ¿y que día es este  
simba: hoy mis papas se llevaran una gran sorpresa  
scar: y me puedes decir ¿cuál es la sorpresa?  
simba: no tío solo es para ellos  
scar: oh ya veo es un secreto verdad  
simba: si, pero tranquilo muy pronto revelare el secreto  
scar: que bien bueno ya me tengo que ir que te vaya bien  
simba: gracias tío

después de que se fue su tío simba siguió esperando a sus padres pero se asustó cuando sus amigos lo sorprendieron  
simba:¿qué les pasa?  
Nala: simba queríamos saber si vas a jugar hoy con nosotros  
Tama: verdad que si aceptaras simba  
simba: no puedo chicas me tengo que ir con mi padre  
Malka: ¿a dónde si se puede saber?  
simba: a platicar de cómo ser rey  
Malka: entonces igual iré  
simba: ¡¿qué?!  
Malka: si iré y por qué te espantas  
simba: no es solo que solo es de padre a hijo, bueno también ira mi madre

sus amigos se quedaron mirando a simba para que les respondiera la duda, pues ninguno de ellos le creía.  
Mufasa: simba vámonos

simba: ya voy adiós

simba corrió para poder alcanzar a sus padres mientras más se alejan sus amigos dudaban de él.  
simba guio a sus padres al hogar de Sara, pero sus padres jamás habían pensado que sus padres Vivian aquí al parecer simba parecía feliz, sus padres miraron el alrededor era un nuevo lugar pues ellos jamás habían visitado ese lugar, cuando llegaron al hogar de Sara ella los estaba esperando junto con sus padres

Sara: que bueno que llegas simba  
simba: hola Sara te presento a mis padres él es el rey mufasa y mi madre la reina sarabi  
Sara: te presento a mi padre el rey francisco y mi madre la reina mari  
francisco: es un gusto en conocerlo  
mufasa: el placer es todo nuestro  
sarabi: niños será mejor se vayan a jugar si  
simba: claro, Sara sígueme

los dos cachorros se fueron pero no totalmente

mari: que alegría que nuestros hijos sean amigos no  
mufasa: si lo es jamás lo había visto tan feliz  
Francisco: nuestra hija ha cambiado gracias a su hijo  
sarabi: nos podría decir algo sobre su reino  
mari: claro es un reino muy seguro, perdón un poco pequeño a veces quisiéramos expandirlo  
mufasa: nosotros igual queremos expandir el nuestro  
Francisco: se me ocurrió un idea  
sarabi: ¿cuál es esa idea?  
Francisco: porque no comprometemos a nuestros hijos  
mufasa: comprometerlos sería una buena idea ambos pertenecen a la realeza se llevan bien y expandiríamos los dos reino  
sarabi: pero hay un problema simba ya está comprometido con alguien más  
mari: ¿es de realeza?  
mufasa: no  
sarabi: pero podíamos romper el trato y comprometer a nuestro hijo con su hija  
Francisco: es un trato  
mufasa: es un trato  
mari: ahora por que no paseamos y planeamos la boda  
sarabi: si yo tengo varias ideas

mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos de sus padres, los dos cachorros sin saber lo que les espera en el futuro se siguen divirtiendo,

Sara: tus padres son muy estrictos  
simba: no mucho ¿y los tuyos?  
Sara: no  
simba: quieres practicar a saltar o a pelear...(se lanza contra Sara)  
los dos caen simba queda a lado de Sara y se ríen sin parar  
Sara: está bien(se abalanza sobre simba)

simba y Sara se andan dando mordisco sin para, Sara utiliza algunas técnicas que aprendió viendo a su madre cuando simba intenta tirar a Sara, ella se hace a un lado y lo sorprende por detrás simba hace que ella caiga al suelo cuando simba piensa haber ganado Sara empuja a simba atrás ice abalanza sobre, después de unas cuantas vueltas simba queda abajo de Sara

Sara: te gane  
simba: jaja solo te deje ganar  
Sara: no es cierto  
simba: es bueno que nuestros padres convivan  
Sara: ¿por qué lo dices?  
simba: mira haya

los padres de simba y Sara estaban no muy lejos de ellos, al parecer seguían platicando y riéndose, lo que no se imaginaban era de que conversaban sobre la boda de simba y Sara, mientras que en prienlands Nala se estaba preocupando mucho por simba y al parecer Malka también lo notaba demasiado

Malka: ¿estás bien Nala?  
Nala: no lo estoy  
Malka: dime que es lo que te inquieta  
Nala: simba se ha estado comportado muy raro y no quiere decirnos  
Malka: y eso que importa  
Nala: Malka...tu no entiendes que significa para mi yo soy su mejor amiga él me tiene que decir todo  
Malka: entonces que quieres que haga, que haga un presentación para divertirlo  
Nala: es una buena idea

Malka miro a Nala y se empezó a acercar más a ella hasta que su nariz se encontró con la de ella, entonces fue cuando aparecieron los demás quedaron atónitos por lo que vieron cuando Malka y Nala se dieron cuenta ya era demasiado tarde Nala intento atraparlo pero no puedo pues ellos se habían escondido, ahora Nala no sabía que hacer ellos le dirían todo a simba.  
en lightday simba y Sara ya se habían reunido con sus padres quienes ya habían hablado muy bien hasta encontraron algunas cosas que tienen en común

Francisco: Sara en contraste un buen amigo  
Sara: gracias padre  
sarabi: estoy segura de que no tendrán algún problema si simba viene todos los días verdad  
mari: claro que no, sería un honor

al final del día todos se despidieron y poco a poco simba y sus padres se iban alejando cada vez más del reino de Sara, mientras que mufasa y sarabi se miraban pensando en que le dirían a sarafina sobre el contrato de matrimonio, cuando finalmente llegaron a casa simba se metía para dormir al igual que los demás pero antes de que se durmieran mufasa había citado a sarafina para hablar cuando los tres se reunieron

Mufasa: Sarafina tenemos que hablar sobre el contrato de matrimonio  
sarafina: ¿cuál es el problema?  
sarabi: lo siento amiga no podemos permitir que simba se case con Nala  
sarafina: ¡¿qué?!¡¿Porque?!(sorprendida)  
mufasa: encontramos una nueva prometida para simba  
sarafina: ¿quién es?  
sarabi: su nombre es Sara es la futura reina de lightday  
sarafina: pero ni siquiera simba no la conoce no como Nala a ella la conoce desde pequeño  
mufasa: lo sabemos pero debes entender es por el reino si se casan uniremos a los dos **r** eino y sería más comida para el reino  
sarabi: además simba fue quien nos presentó a Sara  
sarafina: entonces simba ya la conoce  
mufasa: si y se lleva mejor con ella que con Nala, lo sentimos  
sarafina: entonces que pasara con ella  
mufasa: aun tienes a Malka, él puede tenerla como reina  
sarafina: tal vez tengas razón al menos tendrá un buen esposo

después de la discusión los tres se fueron a dormir para amanecer con un nuevo día, aun esperando la boda con simba y Sara.

* * *

Bien hasta aqui pronto subire el siguiente para su disfrute.

y gracias por los reviews.


	8. Chapter 8 Mentiras

Hola perdón por la tardanza siento mucho no haberla actualizo pero ya estoy aquí para seguir subiendo este capitulo espero y les guste.

 **Personase de Disney solo**

 **la historia es de mi mente.**

* * *

Capítulo 8 mentiras

Era una mañana encantadora en prienlands mientras que Nala, Malka, Tama, Chumvi y Kula observaban a simba pero esta vez no se les escaparía lo siguieron con cuidado hasta llegar a una colina en donde la esperaba Sara, para ellos parecía una extraña, Malka la reconoció.

Malka: yo la conozco es Sara ella es la princesa de esa tierra

Nala: ¿pero cómo la conoció?

Siguieron mirando que simba se alejaba más con ella, ellos no podían entrar pues no son invitados, pues finalmente habían descubierto el secreto de simba así que ellos se retiraron muy lejos y con la mirada triste.

mientras que simba y Sara se habían dirigido con Sergio para entrenar, pues al pasar las horas los cuatro cachorros empezaban a seguir las ordenes de Sergio, para él era impresionante que solo unos niños

Entrenaran para poder recuperar el lugar de Sergio

Sergio(C): Sara concéntrate, tienes que atrapar la manzana si te concentras la atraparas, simba más rápido.

Mientras más perfeccionaban sus defectos se volvían expertos si seguían así serían algún día unos perfectos guerreros, pero Sergio pensaba que tal vez saldrían lastimados entonces empezó a alejarse los cuatro lo notaron y lo siguieron, cuando lo encontraron se encontraba llorando

Sara: Sergio ¿por qué lloras?

Sergio(C): es que no quiero que los lastimen

Simba: No lograran lastimarnos te lo prometemos

Mauricio: Sergio tú nos has enseñado varias cosas...

Marco: tú eres un maestro para nosotros

Sara: pero ahora tu eres como nuestra familia

Sergio(C): enserio

Los 4: si

Los cinco se dieron un abrazo se quedaron por un rato así hasta que Sergio les dijo unas palabras

Sergio(C): ustedes deben aprender que las mentiras son malas y que tal vez algún día los lastimen

Simba: ¿porque dices eso?

Sergio(C): por que las mentira que ustedes hayan dicho o les dijo saldrán a la luz

Una vez terminado eso los cinco se quedaron pensadas esas palabras, después de un rato todos se dirigieron a casa excepto Sara y simba quienes se encontraban todas las noches en el campo de flores

Sara: simba tú piensas que siempre seremos amigos

Simba: claro que lo seremos y nadie cambiara eso

Los dos se abrazaron, y se quedaron viendo el paisaje por un tiempo hasta que se fueron a casa, cuando simba se dirigió a su casa se quedó pensando en el abrazo que le había dado, aun no entendía por que sentía a si cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero necesitaba algo más que llenara su vacío siguió pensando hasta que llego a su hogar en donde lo esperaban algunos amigos

Chumvi: vaya aquí viene el traidor

Simba: ¿qué?

Tama: no te hagas el inocente te vimos

Nala: pensé que éramos tus amigos

Simba: dé que hablan

Malka: te vimos con otro león, sabes quién es

Simba: sí los se

Kula: entonces porque no nos dijiste

Simba: pensé que no estaban listos para la noticia

Malka: de que tienes una nueva amiga, tu mentira se descubrí pudiste ocasionar algún problema en el reino o peor la guerra

Simba: eso jamás pasara por que mis padres ya la conocen

Nala: entonces también ellos lo saben

Simba: sí

Tama: creí que éramos tus amigos

Simba: ¿amigos? ustedes creían que eran mis amigos, ser amigos es estar a tu lado cuando te necesiten y ustedes no lo han hecho solo lo con Malka

Malka: entonces tienes celos de mi verdad

Simba: claro que no

Malka: admítelo te doy celos

Simba: claro que no

Malka: que no te apene solo admítelo

Simba: ¡QUE NO TENGO CELOS DE TI!

Malka: admítelo estas celoso porque bese a Nala

Simba: ¡¿qué?!

Tama: Malka...

Simba: tú besaste a Nala

Malka: si, y al parecer ella me prefiere a mi

Simba: lo sabía ustedes no son mis amigos por si lo fueran no me dañarían

Nala: simba yo...

Simba: aléjate de mí no quiero ya estar con ustedes (sale corriendo)

Malka: vete

Nala:(empuja a Malka) que es lo que hiciste eres un tonto (igual sale corriendo)

Chumvi: eres un tonto Malka

Todos se alejaron de Malka y al parecer se sentía avergonzado por lo que dijo, mientras que simba se encontraba llorando

Simba:(llorando) Sergio...tenía razón...en algún momento se descubren las mentiras y dañan mucho.

Después de que simba huyo Nala lo siguió como lo hizo el alguna vez a sí que empezó a mirar en todas direcciones para saber su paradero, así que empezó a ir más lejos para poder encontrarlo hasta que lo encontró detrás de un roca, así que Nala empezó a acercarse a simba hasta que lo tuvo en frente.

Simba: ¿qué quieres? (enojado)

Nala: simba yo...quiero explicarlo

Simba: explicar que Nala todo está claro te gusta Malka

Nala: simba fue un error yo jamás te hubiera dañado

Simba: pero lo hiciste

Nala: igual tú...no tuviste el valor para decirme que tenías otra amiga y yo que soy tu mejor amiga se supone que nos lo contabas todo

Simba: bueno tengo que aceptarlo prefieres de amigo a Malka verdad

Nala se acerca a simba al oído y le dice:

Nala: siempre seré tu amiga

Simba se quedó callado pensando en Sara que ahora su nueva amiga al igual y que marco y Mauricio, así que pensó en decirle toda la verdad a Nala pero pensó que tal vez se enojaría así que

Simba: está bien Nala somos amigos...

Nala: enserio

Simba: pero tendrás que recobrar mi confianza

Nala: claro que lo hare simba, y que tal si empezamos a juntarnos mañana todos como siempre fue

Simba: no puedo tengo que ir con mis otros amigos

Nala: ¿por qué?

Simba: nos hicimos amigos y no puedo romper mis lazos con ellos son su amigo y ellos confían en mí y yo en ellos

Nala: ¿enserio los quieres?

Simba: sí

Así que Nala se quedó pensando si dejaría que simba se fuera con ellos, pero no quería perder a su mejor amigo así que pensó mientras miraba a simba así que se le ocurrió una idea

Nala: tengo una idea que tal si nos juntamos todos

Simba: enserio (emocionado)

Pero luego recordó que todos los días iban con Sergio así que pensó en una excusa pero no se le ocurría nada mientras que Nala esperaba la respuesta así que simba decidió hacer algo que haría que todos convivieran

Simba y Nala se dirigieron a su hogar para poder dormir así que cuando llegaron simba se despidió de todos para poder dormir una vez ya en la media noche ya todos dormidos simba empezó a moverse demasiado pues tenía una mal sueño en el que Sara y Nala no se llevaban bien y peleaban hasta que una casi cae por un precipicio, entonces simba despierta pues ya era de día así que se levantó salió de la cueva y miro al sol, se quedó pensando en que las mentiras siempre se descubren, así que empezó a caminar a lightdels, simba empezó a tomarse un tiempo en contemplar las cosas hasta que llego con Sara, marco y Mauricio quien ya lo esperaban

Sara: ¿por qué tardaste?

Simba: es que...lo descubrieron

Mauricio: ¿que descubrieron?

Simba: qué vengo todos los días con ustedes y me preguntaron si podían estar con nosotros

Mauro: eso suena bien

Sara: él tiene razón

Simba: pero para mí no

Mauricio: de que hablas

Simba: nada será mejor irnos con Sergio andando (sale corriendo)

Sara: simba...

Así que los tres empezaron a seguirlo pero se les hacía muy difícil alcanzarlo pues les llevaba mucha ventaja.

Sergio ya los esperaba para poder entrenarlos así que lo único que encontró fue a simba quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que se detuvo en frente de le

Sergio(c): ¿que lo que pasa simba? ¿Porque estas triste?

Simba: Es que todas las mentiras que dije se descubrieron y ahora no sé qué hacer mis amigos quieren conocer a los demás pero creo y temo que se lleven mal y que todo termine mal

Sergio se sorprendió por lo que había dicho simba así que miro al cielo y pensó en Eliza y recordó algunas palabras que le solía decir su madre antes de morir así que se acercó a simba y le dijo:

Sergio(c): simba no te debes sentir culpable si se descubrió fue por algo que describió el destino

Simba: ósea (confundido)

Sergio(c): que esto ya estaba escrito tal vez a que de todo esto algo que no esperabas salga bien así que tu ¿qué piensas sobre esto?

Simba: bueno yo creo que tal vez nos veamos un día y otro no para que todos podamos convivir te parece

Sergio(c): aunque no te valla a ver por un día yo creo que de todo esto saldrá algo bien

Simba se dio la vuelta para recibir a los demás quienes regresaban cansados de tanto correr para poder alcanzarlo una vez toda reunida Simba se acercó a los demás para poder comunicarles algo

Simba: tengo algo que decirles

Mauro: ¿y que es Simba?

Simba: mañana conocerán a mis otros amigos

Los 3: ¡¿qué estás loco?!

Simba: claro que no solo pienso que tal vez se lleven bien

Sara: estas seguro de lo que dices

Simba: si ¿y qué piensan?

Los 3: lo haremos

Simba: que bien pues es hora de entrenar.

* * *

Bueno aquí doy finalizado este capitulo enserio espero que les haya gustado intentare seguir subiendo mas seguido


	9. Chapter 9 2da Prueba

Hola a todos perdón la tardanza por este capitulo siento mucho no haber publicado este capitulo pero ahora espero y les guste.

 **Los personajes son de Disney**

 **la historia es mía**

* * *

Capítulo 9 2da prueba

Una vez discutido el problema de simba Sergio se sentía orgulloso de que sus consejos pudieran servir así que se le ocurrió una idea una idea.

Sergio(C): ahora trabajaremos en parejas para que puedan ver lo que se siente trabajar en equipo no solo eso sino en alguien en el que puedan contar

Mauricio: ¿con quién trabajaremos?

Sergio(c): pues... Mauricio tu trabajaras con Sara y marco tú con simba ¿están de acuerdo?

Marco: sí, bueno creo que es hora de empezar. Bueno lo primero que tienen que hacer con su pareja es que me traigan la rama que está a 2 kilómetros de a aquí tienen que saltar sobre arbustos espinosas evitar a los alacranes y evitar caer en la corriente

Sara: eso es todo

Sergio(c): si, bien el reto comienza...ahora

Los cuatro cachorros salieron corriendo Mauricio, Sara seguía a Mauricio pero al parecer cada vez más estaba confundido porque no sabía qué hacer y ambos se estaban quedando atrás, mientras que simba y mauro iban a la delantera hasta que simba miro hacia tras vio que no los seguía al igual ya se había dado cuenta mauro así que empezaron a caminar tranquilos.  
Sara seguía con dificultad a Mauricio pues el ya no tenía la confianza de seguir así que Sara lo consoló un rato mientras caminaban hasta que para le dio un beso en la mejilla ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato así que Mauricio decidió que Sara los guiara, así que empezaron a correr para poder alcanzarlos mientras más corrían ya casi los alcanzaba, cuando finalmente los alcanzaron simba y mauro quedaron sorprendidos así que salieron igualmente corriendo, hasta que los cuatro vieron su primer obstáculo así que para poder trabajar juntos simba y mauro corrían rápido para poder saltar mientras que Sara y Mauricio saltaba de lado a lado para evitar accidentes una vez superado el primer obstáculo mas adelante vieron a los alacranes los cuatro se quedaron quietos intentando pensar un plan para que los guiara del otro lado así que a Sara se le ocurrió una idea.

Sara: Mauricio jala ese tronco

Mauricio hizo lo que se le pidió

Sara: bien (jalándolo encima de los alacranes) ahora pasemos rápido

Los dos pasaron rápido dejando a simba y marco solos, pero simba no permitiría que lo dejaran atrás así que vio que arriba de los alacranes habían arboles

Simba: Marco mira arriba

Marco: son arboles

Simba: exacto hay que subir a ellos y saltar sobre una

una vez ideado el plan ambos empezaron a escalar los arboles luego saltar hasta el otro a ninguno de los dos se les hacia fácil hasta que simba se apoyó de le para poder cruzar una vez termina intentaron alcanzarlos pues no era tanto problema una vez que los alcanzaron vieron dos manzanas en una árbol así que los cuatro se miraba y cada vez más aceleraban hasta que Sara y simba agarraron las manzanas volvieron a hacer los mismo de regreso hasta que vieron a Sergio esperándolos así que simba y Sara empezaron a acelerar hasta que al final los dos equipos quedaron empatados.

Sergio(c): es un empate chicos

Marco: enserio

Sergio(C): si pues ambos equipos trabajaron muy bien en equipos nada mejor pero al parecer cada una ya sabe trabajar en equipo, pero...

Simba: ¿pero qué?

Sergio(C): forme mal los equipos

Marco: ¿de qué hablas?  
Sergio(C): se supone que simba y Sara serian equipo, marco y Mauricio iban a ser el otro pero como se me olvido decidí hacerlo al azar para ver como median su potencia con otro, pero...bueno ¿qué les pareció?

Sara: bueno fue un buen ejercicio pero no tomo mucho tiempo

Sergio(c): les tengo otra actividad

Mauricio: ¿cuál es?

Sergio(C): es hora de probar sus ataques sorpresas, bien inténtenlo

*simba salto encima de Sara para poder tirarla al piso, lo mismo intento con marco y Maurice  
*Sara rodeo a mauro hasta tenerlo de lado salto sobre él y dio dos vueltas para que ella terminara arriba mientras que el tirado de frente  
*marco empezó a rodear a Sara mientras que ella se ponía a la defensiva luego se iba a otro lado hasta que Sara se daba la vuelta marco saltaba detrás de ella y la tiraba hasta dejarla abajo  
*Mauricio corría enfrente de ellos y los arañaba pero a la hora que los arañaba saltaba sobre ellos  
los 4 ya tenían tácticas para poner en práctica.

Sergio (C): bueno ustedes son muy especiales hasta me hacen sentir como un padre finalmente  
cuando los cuatro escucharon eso pensaron que tal vez a Sergio le hubiera gustado jugar con sus hijos, estado con ellos en los malos y bueno tiempos así que marco se le acerco

Marco: am...Sergio ¿te hubiera gustado ser padre?

Sergio quedo en seco pensando en lo que había dicho y recordando esa escena en el que sus dos pequeños murieron, y que hubiera pasado si no hubieran muerto tal vez estaría ya con nietos y no estaría tan solo pero cuando bajo la mirada se encontró con cuatro rostros que lo miraban y luego miro hacia arriba pensando que Eliza y sus dos pequeños lo estén esperando

Sergio(C): bueno tal vez si...pero si no hubiera pasado no los habría conocido

Simba: tienes mucha razón Sergio

Sergio(C): lo sé (mirándolos con ternura) bueno...que les parece su segunda prueba

Sara: bueno son más palabras que pelean

Sergio(C): bueno no en todas las prácticas estaremos peleando igual los voy a entrenar mentalmente para que no físicamente si no mentalmente los puedan vencer

Sara: eso suena lógico am... ¿Sergio?

Sergio(C): ¿qué pasa pequeña?

Sara: ¿cómo te enamoraste de Eliza?

Sergio(C): bueno con el tiempo empecé a sentir cosas que no podía explicar cuando estaba cerca de ella me sentía en la nubes y poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta de que me había enamorado, recuerden no solo el aspecto importa igual importa el carácter como te hace sentir cuándo estas a su lado cuando hablan

Simba: Sergio no me gusta oír eso

Sergio(C): jaja simba tu igual te vas a enamorar

Simba: ¿qué? eso jamás me va a pasar

Marco: claro que si todo es posible

Mauricio: creo que es hora de irnos tenemos que llegar temprano

Una vez los cuatro pequeños regresaron a casa se separaron mientras que simba y Sara se fueron al campo de flores y se acostaron y hablaron sobre sus planes a futuro

Simba: Sara...tú crees que algún día me llegue a enamorar

Sara: creo que si simba

Simba: y ¿cómo lo sabré distinguir?

Sara: bueno como ya te dijo Sergio, bueno mi padre dice que todos somos uno

Simba: ¿y qué significa?

Sara: cuando alguien se parte de tu otra mitad

Simba: creo que jamás me enamorare

Sara: no digas eso te voy a demostrar que puedes sentir (se levanta se acuesta encima de simba quedándose cara a cara)

Simba: am...Sara...a... ¿qué haces? (sonrojado y nervioso)

Sara le da un beso en el cachete y se levanta y se despide de él, mientras más se aleja simba se va poniendo de pie simba tenía la mirada pérdida por lo que había ocurrido

Simba: adiós Sara

Después de eso simba se empieza a alejar mientras pasos daba empezar a tener problemas en sus sentimientos, simba sentía algo parecido de lo que había dicho Sergio pero no sabía si era amor o solo cariño, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas en su hogar era otra cosa.

Nala: ¿cuándo llegara simba?

Kula: tranquila no ha de tardar

Nala: es que...no se me siento muy rara de que simba no está aquí

Tama: oh no será que estas enamorada del...

Nala: ¡¿qué?!

Kula: Nala ¿estas enamorada de simba?

Nala: claro que no...Solo somos amigos

Tama: claro. (Tono sarcástico)

Mientras ellas discutían Mufasa hablaba con Sarabi

Mufasa: Sarabi...no creo que sea correcto que comprometamos a simba con Sara

Sarabi: ¿por qué dices eso?

Mufasa: bueno simba conoce mejor a Nala que a Sara

Sarabi: ¿yo?

Mufasa: necesitamos romper el trato

Sarabi: que estás diciendo...esto será lo mejor para la manada

Mufasa: mira Sarabi que es mejor la felicidad por la manada o por nuestro hijo

Sarabi: (pensando)...bueno creo que es la felicidad de nuestro hijo

Mufasa: entonces...

Sarabi: bien romperemos el trato mañana

Mufasa: esa en mi reina (dándole un abrazo)

mientras tanto con simba quien trataba de darle entendimiento a su cabeza pero era muy difícil, entonces miro arriba y vio a sus amigas y eso significa problemas así que tomo aire y siguió su camino, cuando llego arriba no pudo evitar sonreír.

Chumvi: hola simba ¿cómo te fue?

Simba: Amm...yo... (Sonrojado)

Kula: paso algo interesante

Simba: no nada interesante (un poco nervioso) bueno no cree que sea hora de ir a dormir

Nala: claro (retirándose a la cueva)

Malka: antes de eso simba tenemos que hablar

Simba: claro (esperando que todos se metieran)

Malka: este yo...

Simba: ¿qué pasa Malka?

Malka: yo solo quería disculparme por lo sé ayer así que lo siento por haberte gritado así  
simba:(sonriéndole) tranquilo Malka yo te perdono y también entiendo por lo que estás pasando y no es fácil...pero siempre seremos amigos verdad...

Malka: ¡claro! nunca lo dudes

Después de eso ambos se marcharon a la cueva para poder dormir tranquilos.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustado espero no demorar con el siguiente capitulo espero y no hasta la proxima


	10. Chapter 10 Nuevas Amistades

Hola a todos jaja les traigo el regalo de mi olvido le daré tres capítulos hoy si este es el segundo que he subido falta uno espero y les guste las sorpresa que tienen los dos que vienen

 **Los personajes son de Disney**

 **La historia es mia**

* * *

capítulo 10 nuevas amistades

era otra hermosa mañana simba despertó muy feliz así que se paró y fue a tomar un poco de agua y pensando que hoy era el día más feliz de su vida pues hoy sus dos grupos de amigos cuando salió más el sol simba fue con Nala

simba: ¡hola Nala!  
Nala: ¡hola simba!  
simba: ¿estás lista para hoy?  
Nala: claro nada más espero a los demás  
simba: muy bien (intentado ser paciente)

después de unos minutos de espera los demás salen un poco cansados

simba: que bueno que ya salieran es hora de irnos  
Nala: entonces vamos(siguiéndolo)

después de un rato de caminar se estaban cansando de caminar parecía eterno hasta que vieron una colina muy alta así que empezaron a subir hasta que simba les dio una señal de que ya casi llegaban

simba: esperen aquí

cuando simba se fue detrás de un arbusto los demás esperaban ansiosos de ver a los nuevos amigos de simba, cuando de pronto algo que atraviesa los arbustos llamo su atención al verse con más claridad era simba que les señalaban que ya podían pasar así que Nala fue la primera en pasar y lo que vio la sorprendió mucho ahí fue cuando su mirada se paró en frente de una leona casi parecida a ella solo que con otro color de ojos y otro color de pelo junto con otro dos leones parecidos solo que uno tenía un mechón arriba de su cabeza de color café y el otro casi parecido a Chumvi solo que el color de su pelo era como el de Malka. Entonces Nala se acercó a ellos con temor de que les hiciera algo, con mucho miedo soltó palabras entrecortadas

Nala: Amm...hola...mi nombre...es...na...la...  
Sara: hola mi nombre es Sara(felizmente)  
marco: yo me llamo marco  
Mauricio: y yo soy Mauricio es un gusto conocerte

después entraron Malka, Kula, seguida de Tama al igual que Chumvi después de una breve presentación empezaron a conversar y al parecer ya se habían caído bien

Sara: entonces eso era lo que hacía simba con ustedes jeje  
Nala: enserio debiste verlo fue gracioso  
marco: no me lo hubiera perdido  
simba: ¿qué me quieres decir con eso?  
marco: nada es solo...que no lo puedo creer  
Malka: vaya simba tus amigos son divertidos y todavía los pusiste en situaciones riesgosas  
Kula: jamás pensé que harías algo así simba  
simba: bueno...es que no me conocen bien  
Sara: bueno ahora que quieren hacer  
Tama: bueno ya se (empujando a marco) atrápanos  
marco: se lo buscaron

todos salieron corriendo intentando escapar de marco pero Kula no se salvó así que ella empezó a perseguir a Tama cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla se resbaló con un charco, y cuando alzo la vista ella estaba ahora más lejos, así que vio a Mauricio y lo toco, así que Mauricio paro de correr y observo a simba quien no sabía así que se acercó a él y lo empuja, entonces simba vio a Nala quien estaba detrás de ella así que la persiguió así que Nala corrió deprisa intentado bloquear así que simba uso una distracción empezó a seguir a Chumvi quien igualmente corría hasta que vio enfrente de Chumvi a Nala, así que salto encima de el para poder atraparla Nala se asustó tanto que salió corriendo pero lo que no vio fue que había una cañada enfrente de ella, cuando Sara vio lo que estaba en frente de ella se apresuró en detenerla intento correr mucho más y cuando simba salto para poder atraparla Nala lo esquivo así que corrió mas y fue cuando vio bien lo que estaba enfrente ella así intento para pero estaba tan cerca del final, Chumvi intento igual detenerla pero no la podía así que Nala solamente cerro los ojos cuando de repente Sara salto sobre ella dejándolas a salvo cuando ambas se pararon y finalmente pudieron respirar Sara se acercó a Nala

Sara: Nala ¿te encuentras bien?  
Nala: Amm...si!(abrazándola) gracias sin ti me hubiera caído gracias!  
Sara: tranquila Nala ya estás bien (también abrazándola)

entonces los demás empezaron a acercarse a Nala para verificar de que no le había pasado nada, al igual que empezaron a agradecer a Sara por haberle salvado la vida, después de un rato de dejar la preocupación se empezaron a alejar de la cañada

Tama: vaya Sara Nala te debe una  
Chumvi: ¿acaso no tuviste miedo?  
Malka: déjenla hablar  
Sara: bueno si tuve algo de miedo solo que...  
simba: ¿te sientes un poco nerviosa de estar con nosotros a tu alrededor?  
Sara: exacto(sonriendo)  
Chumvi: miren ya tenemos que irnos así que adiós(marchándose)  
Tama: él tiene razón es hora de irnos  
Nala: vienes simba?  
simba: si ahorita los alcanzo  
Malka: bueno adiós

mientras que ellos hablaban Mufasa y Sarabi se habían reunido con los padres de Sara para comunicarles el cambio de planes una vez desecho el contrato de matrimonio mari y francisco se miraban con una mirada de disgusto hasta que mari decidió decir

mari: bueno aceptamos  
francisco: pero quien será la prometida de su hijo  
Mufasa: bueno...intentaremos restablecer el contrato con mi amiga  
Sarabi: entonces estamos bien  
mari: claro pero no lo olviden siempre seremos amigos

después de que todos se despidieron simba, Marco, Mauricio y Sara iban con Sergio cada tres días mientras que los otros días se juntaban con Nala y los demás, mientras más días pasaban Sara y Nala empezaban a entenderse al igual que los demás, aunque simba se sentía confundido de lo que había pasado entre Sara y el aun rondaban en su cabeza, hasta que un día los chicas estaban en el manantial platicando de varias cosas y sin saber que las asechaban hasta simba salto y tiro a Sara al agua entonces simba se empezó a reír y cuando Sara recupero el equilibrio lo miro y salto sobre él, Nala igual iba a saltar encima pero Malka salto encima de ella, Kula intento ayudarla pero Chumvi igualito sobre ella y Tama sin hacer ningún movimiento marco y Mauricio saltaron sobre ella entonces las chicas se devolvieron las miradas entonces empezaron a perseguir a los chicos mientras más corrían ellas aumentaban la velocidad hasta que una sombra se puso enfrente de ellas mientras que los chicos se detuvieron y vieron que era tojo quien los estaba protegiendo

tojo: que nadie se acerque  
Nala: oh qué?  
tojo: llamare a mis amigos  
Kula: quiero ver eso

así que todo hizo algunos ruidos de pájaros en cuestión de minutos aparecieron varios pájaros que volaban alrededor del así que ellas con temor empezaron a acercarse así que tojo hizo un movimiento en el que las aves empezaron atacar a las chicas en ese momento los chicos se empezaron a reír hasta que se empezaron a acercar más

Chumvi: hola tojo ¿qué haces aquí?  
tojo: vine de visitas  
simba: debes conocer a marco y Mauricio  
tojo: es un gusto en conocerlos  
marco: igual el nuestro  
Malka: simba los conoció hace un mes debes estar con nosotros  
tojo: tengo una pregunta ¿por qué la chicas los perseguían?  
Chumvi: es que las empujamos al agua y en vez de ayudarlas a pararse nos reímos  
simba: aun que fue graciosos  
Mauricio: gracias por defendernos  
tojo: bueno será mejor ir por ellas(encaminándose)  
Malka: ya vamos

los niños empezaron a correr en la dirección en donde habían perseguido las aves a las chicas, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde había muchos arbustos, entonces vieron que las aves venían a ellos pero no había rastro de las chicas así que empezaron a buscarlas hasta que de los arbustos salieron. intentando recuperarse del susto, tojo empezó a mirar a las chicas pero se detuvo en una en Sara pues no la conocía así que se acercó

tojo: hola mi nombre es tojo  
Sara: hola yo soy Sara  
Nala: vaya nos diste un susto cuando nos enviaste a tus amigos  
Malka: eso les pasa por perseguirnos  
Tama: no hubiera sucedido si no nos hubieran tirado al agua  
Kula: se lo tiene merecido  
Chumvi: enserio pues yo no lo creo  
simba: será mejor jugar a otra cosa no creen  
Malka: como que  
tojo: y si solo nos recostamos en el pasto  
Sara: buena idea

una vez todos acostados formando un circulo empezaron a hablar de varias cosas graciosas otras no tanto, a cuando simba metía en problemas a los demás en especial simba todos hablaban del como si ya fuera el rey pero una sombra tapo su vista, era Scar quien los tenía enfrente

Scar: hola pequeños ¿qué hacen?  
simba: nada tío  
Scar: creí que estarían jugando no que estarían recostados  
Malka: y que se supone que aremos  
Scar: bueno no se tal vez deberían jugar en... oh...pero que estoy pensando eso no es para niños  
simba: que es  
Scar: no se los puedo decir...pues es muy peligroso  
Malka: vamos  
Scar: bueno hay un estanque muy profundo donde habitan cocodrilos del tamaño de dos leones adultos pero es muy peligroso aventurarse  
simba: te prometemos no ir (con una sonrisa falsa)

cuando Scar se fue simba conto su idea a los demás aunque dudaron al final aceptaron con una sonrisa, tardaron un poco en encontrar el estanque y cuando lo encontraron, empezaron a acercarse con cuidado hasta que tojo resbaló por el lodo ambos empezaron a acelerar su paso para poder alcanzarlo en cuanto tojo ya había caído al estanque entonces cuando dio un paso se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo alguien lo estaba vigilando y cuando empezó a avanzar más sentía que alguien se acercaba y cuando se dio la vuelta vio una pedazo de pata de un cocodrilo así que empezó a correr hacia la orilla gritándoles que no se acercaran cuando los demás escucharon sus gritos se detuvieron y esperaran que llegara pero el había avanzado mucho y de repente salió un cocodrilo del agua en busca de carne y cuando vio a tojo empezó a nadar hacia él, entonces empezó a correr pero el agua se lo impedía entonces el cocodrilo empezó a avanzar más hasta que lo alcanzo el cocodrilo se puso enfrente de él, entonces tojo cerro los ojos y espero el impacto pero no pasó nada así que abrió los ojos y lo que vio fue que Kula estaba sobre el cocodrilo mientras que los otros intentaban ayudarla hasta que Sara le dijo que saliera del agua una vez fuera los demás saltaron a la orilla y salieron corriendo, una vez lejos del estanque se tomaron un tiempo para poder respirar de tanto esfuerzo

simba: lo siento no sabía  
tojo: tranquilo tal vez no debí quedarme tanto tiempo en el agua  
Sara: Kula fuiste muy valiente  
Kula: gracias  
tojo: te lo agradezco mucho

una vez a salvo todos siguieron su camino todos en un momento Sara, marco, Mauricio se separaron y cada grupo se fue a su casa, una vez todos en la cueva se fueron acomodando, pero Kula y tojo se alejaron un poco de los demás y solo se acurrucaron para dormir.  
Simba se había dado cuenta y eso le recordó a Sara así que solo empezó a cerrar los ojos esperando el nuevo día.

* * *

Espero y les haya gustao mucho la historia de este capitulo ahora veamos el siguiente capitulo de este dia.


	11. Chapter 11 Nuevos Miembros a la Familia

Este es el tercer capitulo espero y les guste comenten para que yo pueda tambien hacer algunas cosas para modificar un poco la historia.

 **La historia es mía**

 **personajes de Disney**

* * *

Capítulo 11 nuevos miembros a la familia

Ya habían pasado semanas desde que se habían ido los demás pero, siempre venían a jugar Sara, marco, Mauricio. Pero un día Nala noto que Sara no tenía tantas ganas de jugar así que se acercó a ella y le pregunto lo que le pasaba

Nala: ¿Sara estas bien?  
Sara: Amm...sii...supongo  
Nala: vamos (con uno ojos de curiosidad)  
Sara: bueno es que voy a tener un hermano o hermana  
Nala: enserio...(emocionada) pero por que estas triste  
Sara: es que yo no sé cómo actúan las hermanas  
Nala: de seguro no necesitas saberlo  
Sara: claro que si  
Nala: mira si yo fuera a tener un hermano o hermana estaría muy feliz y haría todo lo posible de hacerlo feliz y tener cuidad de que no le pase nada, tal vez tengas razón sería un poco difícil acostumbrarte  
Sara: tu serias una gran hermana(abrazándola)

Después de unas semanas, los cinco estaban jugando en el reino de Sara, hasta que una de las leonas apareció enfrente de ellos sonriéndole a Sara y con una mirada de alegría.

Leona: Sara tienes que ver esto  
Sara: ¿qué pasa?  
leona: es tu madre  
Sara: ¿qué pasa con ella? (angustiada)  
leona: ve a verlo

Sara salió corriendo de inmediato y los demás empezaron a seguirla hasta que llegaron a la cueva Sara se empezó a acercar con cuidado entonces vio a sus padres y cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca vio que su madre tenía a dos bolas peludas enfrente de ellas una de ellas era color anaranjado, el otro color marrón mezclado con blanco, y empezó a notar que se movían y vio que cada uno abrió sus ojos

Mari: saluda a tus nuevos hermanitos  
Sara: son lindos (impresionada)  
francisco: sus nombres son capullo y Alex

Sara estaba tan feliz y cada día que pasaba con ellos sentía que eran parte de ella siempre los cuidaba y jugaba con ellos y cuando no los vigilaba un día Sara salió a jugar con sus hermanos y en ese momento Sara vio que simba y los demás se acercaban para conocer a los nuevos integrantes

Simba: Wow, se parecen a ti (sonrojado)  
Nala: él tiene razón ¿y cómo se llama  
Sara: La de anaranjado se llama Sara, el de color marrón con blanco Alex  
Mauricio: se ve que eres una gran hermana  
Nala: se ve ser una hermana mayor es muy divertido  
Sara: algunas veces

en ese momento simba se acercó mucho para poder ver bien a los pequeños pero cuando miro en frente lo único que vio fue a Sara y se puso muy nervioso y en ese momento se acercó a ella hasta que su nariz toco la de ella, entonces se alejó y le mordió la oreja y salió corriendo y sin tomar conciencia salió corriendo al igual que los demás pararon hasta algunos kilómetros y cuando lo atrapo se dio cuenta de que se habían alejado mucho y había dejado solos sus humanos así que emprendió el camino de regreso a casa en ese momento estaba muy asustada por sus hermanos y cuando los vio lo estaba acechando un rinoceronte entonces salió corriendo enfrente de ellos intentando protegerlos, pero el rinoceronte no estaba dispuesta a retirarse, así corrió hacia Sara así que abrazo a sus hermanos esperando el impacto y en ese momento simba salto y empujo a Sara con los dos pequeños y cuando estuvieron de pie vio que Nala, marco y Mauricio estaban sonriéndole así que Sara tomo a Alex y simba a capullo y salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible pero el rinoceronte los seguía persiguiendo hasta que simba por accidente cayo y el rinoceronte se paró enfrente de así que simba lo miro con una mirada al igual que el rinoceronte lo miraba así que se paró y con un movimiento rápido salió corriendo hasta que empezó a notar que el rinoceronte lo seguía en ese momento Nala aparecía a su lado guiándolo por el camino que tomar así que lo guía a una grieta donde no los encontrarían, una vez adentro salto a capullo para que Sara pudiera abrazarla, después de abrazarla Sara vio a simba y corrió hacia el dándole un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla, simba quedo paralizado y después de unos momentos paralizado tomo conciencia y entonces empezó a verificar que el rinoceronte se fuera pero seguía ahí buscándolos así que simba se alejó, entonces empezó a idear una idea que los pudiera sacar de ahí, entonces se dio cuenta de que de que en la griete en la que estaban conducía a otro lugar hace que empezó a ver si el camino de la grieta era seguro, después de unos minutos de revisión se alejó y respiro profundo

Simba: ya sé cómo salir de aquí  
Nala: ¿cómo?  
simba: tenemos que se guiar la grieta  
marco: ¡estás loco! Nos perderemos  
simba: te aseguro que no será así  
Mauricio: estas seguro de que es seguro para poder cruzar  
simba: estoy seguro  
Sara: bueno te seguimos

Simba tomo de nuevo a capullo y Sara a Alex entonces empezaron a caminar, después de una hora sentían que daban vueltas pues la grieta tenia tantos caminos y simba parecía confundirse y ya no podía distinguir los caminos hasta que empezaron a notar que en el camino que iban tenia piedras que brillaban así que se detuvieron y empezaron a admirar las rocas mientras que Sara observaba a sus hermanos jugar con una de las piedras

Sara: simba ¿sabes en dónde estamos?  
simba: no estoy seguro  
Nala: creo que nos perdimos  
marco: esperen escuchan  
Sara. ¿Qué?  
Mauricio: sshh... solos escuchen

los cinco empezaron a aguardar silencio y empezaron a escuchar agua que caía entonces volvieron a tomar a los pequeños y empezaron a caminar, después de encontrar el origen del sonido vieron que la cueva era muy bonita el agua era muy azul y a los pequeños les encanta ese lugar, y se dieron cuenta de que el agua caía hacia una luz muy brillante y simba empezó a contarles que tenían que saltar al agua pero Sara no parecía tan convencida así que simba empezó a dividirlos Sara y Nala cuidarían de Alex y no dejarían que cayera mientras que el, Mauricio y marcó cuidarían de capullo una vez dividido los papeles saltaron al agua, el agua los jalaba muy fuerte cada uno intento sujetarse muy fuerte y después cayeron por una cascada media hasta que llegaron a la orilla empezaron a tomar aire

Sara: ser hermana mayor no es fácil  
marco: tienes razón y eso que tengo hermano  
simba: son muy difícil de cuidar pero son muy lindo y te hacen sentir especial tú tienes suerte  
Nala: yo quisiera ser hermana mejor aprovéchalo  
Sara: claro que lo hare ellos son mi mayor adoración (abrazándolos)

Mientras caminaban Sara se dio cuenta que Nala estaba un poco deprimida así que soltó por un momento a su hermano en el suelos y avisándole a simba que tenían que parara haciéndole una señal hacia donde estaba Nala simba le sonrió y entonces se echó al piso para poder descansar al igual que los demás, entonces Sara empezó a acercarse a Nala

Nala: ¿qué pasa por qué paramos?  
Sara: Nala... ¿te encuentras bien?  
Nala: claro ¿por qué?  
simba: porque te ves triste  
Nala: yo... (Nerviosa)  
Mauricio: vamos cuéntanos  
Nala: bueno es que... quiero tener un hermano  
marco: ¿por qué?  
Nala: es que miro como Sara cuida de sus hermanos y pienso que nunca tendré un hermano  
Sara: mira Nala, tu madre puede tener otro cachorro  
simba: ella tiene razón, no pierdas las esperanzas...  
Mauricio: recuerda esto...  
marco: cuando veas a tu hermano  
Sara: nunca pienses negativamente sobre tu hermano ya que la familia se agrando, quiérelo y protégelo de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño, pues... te darás cuenta que él te llena una parte del corazón, pues él nunca cambiara ni su cariño de ti  
simba: pues él es tu hermano y tú la mayor ambos se protegerán y necesitaran en el futuro.  
Nala: tal vez tengan razón... ¡gracias!(abrazándolos)

De repente una voz muy débil invadió el lugar, la voz se repetía demasiado hasta que Nala bajo la mirada...

Nala: abajo  
Sara: ¿qué pasa?  
simba: Nala tiene razón creo que tus hermanos quieren hablar  
Alex: sa...sa…sa...sa...sa  
capullo: na...na...na  
marco: que querran decir  
Alex: mor... ,...sem..sem..ba..ba  
capullo: sem..sem..sem..sem..ba...ba..ba  
Alex: sasa nana  
capullo: semba morco mauo  
Sara: creo que acaban de decir nuestros nombres  
Nala: son tan adorables  
simba: nuestros nombre son lo primero que dicen  
marco: maravillosos  
simba: son iguales a ti Sara (acariciándola)  
Mauricio: creo que es hora de seguir

Después de un rato de caminar cada uno de dirigió a su casa y antes de cerrar sus ojos Sara vio a sus hermanos dormirse y empezó a imaginárselos en el futuro fuertes, independientes, y traviesos.

Sara: siempre los cuidare...

* * *

Es pequeña ero bueno ya veremos en los siguientes capitulos, debo decir que ahora se me haran un poco dificil subirlos porque mi computadora la estan reparando y ahi estaba la historia pero tranquilos no se me ha olvidado la historia seguire subiendolos e incluso pues que sean mas largos los capitulos espero seguir subiendo la historia hasta la proxima


	12. Chapter 12 Tragedia

Capítulo 12 Tragedia

Otro día común en las praderas se reúnen las aves y más en otra parte se puede notar una pequeña bola de cachorros de león acostado en el pasto con mucha tranquilidad, todos tranquilos pareciendo como si el tiempo se detuviera, sonríen todos y cada uno en sus adentros.

Nala: Es un día tranquilo…no me imagino un buen día como este je –sonríe en sus adentros con sus ojos cerrados-

Sara: es cierto que relajante es….

Alex: ah que sueño…me alegra que todos estemos aquí, pero ¿dónde se metió Simba? –llamando la atención de la bolita de amigos haciendo que abrieran sus ojos

Tojo: mm no se esta vez no se habrá metido en algún problema

Los demás lo pensaron por un momento, sabían que él era muy inquieto, pero aun así después de todo no haría eso no sin ellos. Nala se levantó y comenzó a mirar a los lados en busca de su amigo, entonces a lo lejos algo llamo su interés un pelaje dorado que se acercaba a ellos caminando en ese momento reconocía a Simba llamado la atención de los demás quienes se levantaron algunos con pesadez, pero aun así les llamaba la atención, en eso Simba se acerca a ellos con una sonrisa medio leve en su rostro.

Simba: ¿Cuándo pensaban decir que se irían? –la pregunta resonó en los oídos de los cachorros haciendo que Chumvi, Kula, Tojo, Tama y Malka bajaran la mirada con tristeza-

Tama: Lo sentimos no queríamos que se esteraran así, aunque…aún podemos seguir viéndonos todos –hablo la cachorra con algún intento de mejorar el ambiente en eso el cachorro de enfrente color dorado se acerca a ella dándole un cálido abrazo dejando a Tama sorprendida- Simba…

Simba: Espero verlos muy pronto es divertido tenerlos aquí –la deja de abrazar para mirar con una sonrisa juguetona demostrando su felicidad haciendo que todos vuelvan a un ambiente cálido-

Malka: Lo prometemos jamás dejaríamos de venir aquí –comienza a caminar-

Chumvi: Bueno eso no pasara además creo que debemos irnos ya si queremos llegar a nuestra casa –habla el cachorro con una sonrisa en su cara-

Sara: Es divertido jugar con ustedes así que espero verlos pronto –abraza a Malka de sorpresa dejándolo impresionado, pero correspondiendo-

Kula: jeje los extrañare a todos –Se une al abrazo de Malka y Sara, con una sonrisa los demás se abrazan creando una bolita-

Mauricio: jeje ahora todos nos pusimos sentimentales

Ese día fue un sentimiento para todos a pesar de haber empezado con problemas ahora todos eran amigos, no importaba el origen de donde viniera para ellos era como recordar la vida de una forma divertida, del odio a la amistad. Pero no siempre todo dura para siempre…

Días después de la despedida los cachorros habían regresado a su hogar, pero, aunque se fueran siempre le sonrieron al cielo sabiendo que cada uno los veía, Sara y los demás iban aun con ellos a jugar a excepción de un día. Nala se encontraba con Simba jugando feliz pero no duro tanto ya que Simba le comento que el iría con su tío Scar a dar un pase, aun inconforme dejo que el fuera…

En el acantilado todo cubierto de polvo dando a entender que nada bueno paso por ahí, debajo de un árbol roto en dos partes se encuentra el cuerpo de uno de los más grandes reyes que haya tenido, mientras que entre sus patas se encuentra un cachorro similar a él en el lugar se escuchan los sollozos del pequeño mientras que detrás de una sombra se hace dar de su existencia, un león de melena oscura mira al pequeño con indiferencia, mientras que el pequeño sigue sollozando por la muerte de su padre.

Scar: Simba… Pero ¿qué has hecho? –Pregunta el león mientras lo observa llamando la atención del pequeño que voltea mostrado su rostro lleno de lágrimas, se levanta y mira a su padre para voltear a su tío-

Simba: Una estampida…fue un accidente…no quería que le pasara nada –intenta aguantar las lágrimas siendo abrazado por su tío recargando su cabeza sobre la pata de este-

Scar: Entiendo, nunca nadie quiere que estas cosas pasen, pero…el rey ha muerto –Simba voltea a verlo por unos minutos para después mirara a otra parte del callón- y de no ser por ti seguiría vivo…ah ¿qué va decir tu madre?

Simba: ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Mira a su tío con lagrimales-

Scar: Huye…Huye lejos y jamás regreses –hablo el león de melena oscura causando que simba lo mirar para después salir corriendo y ver detrás a su tio quien se hacía lejano, mientras que el león lo miraba con una sonrisa para que después detrás de las unas hienas aparecieran con una sonrisa sádica- Mátenlo…

El pequeño león corría lo más lejos posible hasta toparse con el final del acantila en eso escucha risas detrás de el por instinto voltea para ver y sorprenderse que las hienas lo han seguido asustado mira su escapatoria un pequeño agujero corre hacia el logrando meterse antes de ser atrapado por una de las hienas, corre lo más rápido hasta detenerse y ver otro obstáculo dando vuelta las hienas corrían hacia el desesperado salta causando resbalar por el pequeño acantilado hasta caer sobre arbustos espinos, seguido por las hienas quienes se destinen al ver los arbustos para su mala suerte mandaron a volar a Banzai quien después salió gritando de los arbustos mientras que sus compañeras se reían de él, en ese tiempo Simba logro alejarse de ella deslizándose por los arbustos con mucha prisa. Una vez que la hiena saliera de los arbustos se dieron cuenta de que su presa había escapado

Ya en la noche todos reunidos se encontraban las leonas reunidas con ojos cristalinos al igual que una pequeña quien anda triste después de enterarse de la muerte de su mejor amigo, en eso el león de melena oscura hace su aparición, proclamándose rey iniciando una era en donde el león y la hiena se unan.

En otra parte lejana de otro reino se encuentra Malka quien dormía plácidamente en la comodidad de su hogar, en eso un ave azul llega con el padre de Malka quienes empezaron a hablar afuera, en eso el pequeño cachorro despierta levemente y al no ver a su padre sale a buscarlo, cuando finalmente lo encuentra observa que habla con el consejero de Pridelands con una cara triste así que decide ocultarse mientras escucha atentamente.

Rey: ¿Por qué esa cara?

Zazu: Lamento decir esto, pero…el Rey Mufasa y su hijo el príncipe han muerto…

Rey: ¿Qué? –impresionado por la noticia se levanta de su posición- ¿Cómo?

Zazu: Accidente de estampida ambos no salieron vivos –baja la cabeza-

Rey: y ¿que pasara ahora con el reino? –pregunta preocupado el rey mientras Malka escuchado sorprendido-

Zazu: Scar es el rey ahora –el rey de la impresión baja la cabeza- Me tengo que ir –sale volando del lugar mientras que el rey entra a la cueva a comunicar la noticia en eso Malka sale del lugar y camina por unos minutos con ojos cristalinos mira el cielo y solloza-

Malka: ¿Por qué? ...

Lejos en otra parte Kula y Chumvi corrian junto con tojo así sus padres con alegría hasta detenerse por la expresión de sus rostros así que se acercaron lentamente, en eso sus padres los miran y se acercan ellos, junto con el ave Zazu quien se queda enfrente de ellos.

Zazu: Ya no pueden regresar a Pridelands…

Chumvi: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta el joven cachorro impresionado llamando la atención de sus amigas-

Zazu: Lamento decir que el rey Mufasa y el príncipe han muerto en un accidente de estampida…-Impresionados los pequeños quienes aguantan las ganas de llorar-

Kula: No…es verdad…

Zazu: Scar es el nuevo rey y ahora ustedes no pueden entraran o las hienas los atacaran…

Todos los reinos enterados ya están de la tragedia y nadie más puede hacer más que solo lamentar la pérdida del reino en otra parte es donde la noticia llega, de la cueva sale la pequeña Sara acompañada de sus hermanos con una sonrisa igual que sus padres quienes la ven sonreír hasta que sus ojos se posan en una ve que se llega a ellos, Sara se da cuenta y se acerca a ellos junto con sus hermanos, pero al acercase se puede notar la cara de tristeza del ave preocupados todos se acercan.

Zazu: Lamento informar que el rey Mufasa y el príncipe…han muerto…-solo es palabra basta para que todos dejan de sonreirá y Sara dejo la sonrisa sintiendo sus patas temblar, asustada de pensar lo peor intenta negarlo-

Sara: es...no es verdad…mientes –habla la pequeña para después ver al ave quien solo la mira con ojos tristes- n-no…

Zazu: Sara yo…-mira a la pequeña quien baja la cabeza-

Sara: es mentira…-Sale corriendo del lugar preocupando a todos quienes en un intento intentan seguirla, pero son detenidos por el rey para después quedarse hablando más del tema mientras que la pequeña corre por el lugar con ojos cristalinos encontrándose con sus amigos quienes la detinen-

Mauricio: Sara ¿estás bien? –pregunta el pequeño cachorro para recibir el silencio de la pequeña-

Mauro: ¿Qué paso? –intenta ayudar el otro cachorro para después ver bien a Sara-

Sara: S-simba e-está muerto…

Los cachorros al escuchar eso se alejan un paso atrás, dejando paso a la pequeña que sale corriendo dejando a los cachorros en sus pensamientos

Mauricio: Imposible…él no puede morir…-aguantando las lágrimas junto con su hermano-

La pequeña corre saliendo de sus tierras y adentrándose a los nuevos dominios de Scar, desesperada busca señales de su amigo llamándolo desesperadamente, sin saber a quién podría llamar, en eso ve una cachorra de color crema acostada en el suelo desanima, se acerca a ella corriendo quedando enfrente de ella.

Sara: Dime que no es verdad él…no –habla con dificultad la joven cachorra mientras que Nala la mira para después pararse-

Nala: Es verdad el…ya no está aquí…-deja salir de su boca mientras que la pequeña leona impresionada baja la cabeza sollozando mientras es abrazada por Nala-

Sara: no es justo…

Desde las sombras de la roca del rey Scar sonríe en sus adentros finalmente ha cumplido con su cometido y ahora es rey, la nueva era comienza, imaginar que todos aun sonreían para después ser todo destruido con un solo movimiento.

* * *

Perdonenme por tardar demasiado en escribir la historia espero subirla en poco tiempo ya que ha empezado el problema entre la historia, ademas espero y les guste la historia.


	13. Chapter 13 Reino

**Los personajes no me pertenecen si no ha Disney y la historia es mi al**

 **igual que unos personajes.**

* * *

Capitulo 13 Reino

El día había empezado de lo peor que se pudo haber imaginado, Scar había ordenado que salieran a casar así que como Nala aún era pequeña no podía y solo debía mirar como lo hacían a escondidas.

Sarafina: Nala…

Nala: Lo se mamá

Otro regaño de su madre ha recibido, la verdad es que se le hacía aburrido estar sin hacer algo, era un día aburrido y posiblemente así seria los siguientes días de su vida, pero en eso se puede ver como una figura sale de el pasto largo.

Nala: ¡Sara! (grita emocionada)

Sara: Je hola (La abraza)

Nala: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sara: Venia a verte.

Nala: ¿Por qué?

Sara: Es aburrido estar sola

Dicho esto, ambas se miraron con una sonrisa.

Sarabia: Sara…

Sara: Lo siento sé que no debo venir, pero yo

Sarabi: No te preocupes todo está bien ahora si quieres puedes ir a divertirte con Nala.

Ambas se miraron de reojo con una sonrisa para empezar a caminar a otra parte donde nadie las pudiera molestar aun manteniendo una sonrisa. Ya una vez lejos de todo ruido o interrupción ambas empezaron a corretearse como antes lo hacían, se escuchaban las risas de las pequeñas.

Sara: jaja ¡te atrape!

Nala: ¡Nunca me atraparas!

Ambas seguían correteándose por el lugar con mucha alegría. Minutos después ambas ya estaban cansadas así que se detuvieron a hablar debajo de un árbol en el cual se notaba que se estaba secando.

Nala: ¿Sara?

Sara: ¿Si?

Nala: ¿Somos amigas?

Sara: Claro que si

Nala: Tu no me dejaras ¿verdad?

Sara: (Se acurruca con ella) Jamás Nala je

Nala: (Sonrie) Gracias Sara

A la distancia unas figuras las miraban mientras sonreían maliciosamente en la oscuridad.

Sara: Mira Nala el cielo

Nala: ¿Qué hay con el?

Sara: Ya va a empezar a llover, creo que es hora de irnos a casa.

Nala: Esta bien je

Ambas leonas se levantaron para encaminarse en dirección a su casa acompañadas, pero justamente en ese momento una hiena se puso enfrente de ellas mostrando su sonrisa.

Nala: Banzai… (Susurra)

Bnzai: Vaya que tenemos aquí, la comida.

Sara: Nala…

Shezid: Creo que es nuestro día de suerte.

Detrás de estos habían mas de tres hienas quienes en sus ojos se podían ver el hambre que tenían cada uno mientras empezaban a acercarse a las pequeñas quienes retrocedían poco a poco a su acercamiento de las hienas temerosas.

Sara: ¡Corre! (grita)

Ambas comienzan correr para ser seguidas por las hienas, sus pequeñas patas no les daban mucha ventaja, corrían rápido ero no lo suficiente. Nala miraba a todas partes buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

Sara: ¡Ve del otro lado!

Nala: Pero…

Sara: ¡Solo hazlo!

Ambas se miraron por uno segundos mientras Nala asentía con su cabeza, cada una se separado en diferentes direcciones, las hienas pararon su paso por unos segundos en saber a quien decidir.

Shenzi: Banzai tus iras por la otra cachorra del reino

Banzai: ¿Yo por qué?

Shenzid: Es una orden.

Dicho esto, Shezid empieza a correr con las demás hienas en donde se había ido Nala, Banzai quien solo miro con mal a Shenzid al verla irse, este comenzó a correr en dirección a donde se había ido Sara. Nala quien seguía corriendo en dirección a su casa observando que pronto llegaría en su camino observo de reojo y vio a lo lejos una figura de un león extraño peo no podía detenerse seguido corriendo, pero llego a un lugar sin salida al darse cuenta que la había acorralado entre un muro de piedras, esta solo se volteo a ver a las hienas que se acercaban con una sonrisa.

Shenzid: jaja no tienes escapatoria mocosa

Amenazo la hiena quien se acercaba a ella, esta solo pudo cerrar sus ojos esperando el golpe pero jamás llego, a su vez escucho una voz gruesa que no pudo reconocer.

¿?: Dejen a la cachorra (Amenazo)

Shenzid: No te metas en donde no te llaman forastero

¿?: Yo me meteré cuanto yo quiera

Shenzid: Bueno haz cavado tu tumba…

Ed quien se encontraba a lado de Shenzid se lanzo sobre el león quien este solo empezó a darle algunos rasguños al tenerlo cerca, las demás hienas empezaron a lanzarse sobre el. Nala quien observaba la situación algo asustada.

Nala: Basta…

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, vio como el león golpeaba con furia las hienas empezando a alejarlas de ellos.

¿?: Jamas la tocaran (se pone a la defensiva)

Shenzid: grrr

A lo lejos se escucha un rugido, las hienas desina su mirada para ver que las leonas de la manada se acercaban con furia hacia donde se encontraban todos, al llegar Sarafina es la primera en ponerse enfrente de Nala y el leo extraño.

Sarafina: ¡Alejense hienas!

Sarabi: Shenzid…deja a este león en paz

Shenzid: Dejen de proteger a este león que solo roba comida.

Sarafina: No ha robado nada, el solo a protegido a mi hija.

Uzuri: Sera mejor que se vayan (Amenazo)

Shenzid: Ya algún dia nos las pagaran

Dicho esto todas las hienas empezaron a seguir a Shenzid quien se diría a otro lugar, dejando a los demás en el mismo sitio, Sarafina quien se dio vuelta para ver a supéqueña quien se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Nala: ¡Madre! (La abraza)

Sarafina: Hija (Sonrie)

¿?: Me alegra ver que esta bien pequeña

Sarafina: Gracias por protegerla…

Uzuri: Nos has ahorrado el trabajo je

¿?: No se preocupen, pero creo que es hora de irme.

Sarafina: No te vayas, si ves las nubes pronto lloverá.

Sarabia: Es verdad, vamos quédate, aunque sea unos días

¿?: No lo se…

Nala: Por favor quédate

¿?: Esta bien

Sarafina: ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: Me llamo Nii

Todas las lonas sonríen mientras empiezan a caer las gotas de lluvia.

Nala: ¡Sara!

Sarafina: ¿Pasa algo hija?

Nala: Se me olvidaba que Sara era igual perseguida por una hiena

Uzuri: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está?

Nala: No lo sé…no dividimos

Sarafina: Tranquila Nala

Sarabi: No podemos hacer mucho ya está empezando a llover…

Mientras tanto en otra parte Sara aún seguía corriendo por su vida, Banzai era quien la seguía mientras la intentaba morder, ninguno se daba cuenta que salía de reino y comenzaban a alejarse en esto la hiena la golpea haciendo que ruede por el pasto volviendo a retomar su camino corriendo. Poco a poco la lluvia se hizo presente llenando la tierra de lodo, casi no se podía huir. Antes de que la hiena la alcanzará fue golpeado por un Ñu que pasaba haciendo que este callera al suelo, Sara quien se había detenido a ver. El Ñu comenzaba a golpear a Banzai con sus cuernos mientras que este solo gritaba de dolor al igual que intentaba a defenderse. Sara se acerca al Ñu para ponerse enfrente de la hiena jalándola en lo que el Ñu se había alejado un poco.

Sara: ¡Vamos ven!

Grito la pequeña quien jalaba a Banzai de su oreja, este al verla solo se para para intentar morderla pero es detenido por un zarpazo de la pequeña.

Sara: ¡Dije vamos!

La hiena solo gruño molesto para levantarse y comenzar a seguir a la pequeña, el Ñu al ver esto comenzó a corretearlos por el lugar haciendo que se adentraran cada vez mas al nuevo reino. Sara miraba a su alrededor algo o en donde protegerse, al igual que la hiena no se dieron cuenta de un pequeño barranco causando que se resbalaran cayendo y lastimándose a la caída, no era tan hondo pero era lo suficiente para que se lastimaran, en el suelo Sara se sacudió y vio en frente de ellos una cueva, comenzando a correr a la cueva que la tormenta se había puesto fea mientras era seguida por la hiena en donde ambos se ocultaron. El Ñu que se había detenido antes del barranco los había perdido de vista así que después de unos segundos se fue a refugiar.

Sara: Se fue…

Banzai: Niña tonta…

Sara: ¿Por qué?

Banzai: Regresar por mí, sabiendo que te quiero matar.

Sara: Tienes razón, pero estabas sufriendo.

La hiena y ella se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, pero el momento fue interrumpido por un quejido de dolor por parte de la hiena. La pequeña lo miro fijamente y vio que tenía una herida grave en su pata como en su costado.

Sara: ¿Estas bien? (Acercándose)

Banzai: ¡Aléjate!

La pequeña solo dio un paso atrás para darse vuelta y adentrarse a la cueva dejando un rato solo a la hiena quien a su vez se sentía culpable, en cuestión de minutos la pequeña regreso con algunas plantas en su boca para acercarse a la hiena y dejarlas a un lado.

Banzai: ¿Pero ¿qué?

Sara: Cállate.

La hiena solo observaba como ella empezaba a hacer algunos remedios con las plantas. No tardo mucho en aplicarse por sus partes heridas, intentando no atacarla solo gruñía furioso.

Sara: Listo

Banzai: ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sara: Ni yo misma lo sé.

Ambos se miraron en un silencio incómodo para después ver como la pequeña se alejaba y se acurrucaba del otro lado de la cueva empezando a quedarse dormida, este solo volteo a ver a otro lado pensativo, ni sus hermanos eran tan amables como ella. Las horas pasaban y la lluvia aún no se detenía en eso voltea a ver a la pequeña quien se encontraba temblando y estaba cubierta de lodo.

Banzai: odio esto (Se levanta)

Una vez cerca de la pequeña quien se encontraba durmiéndose acuesta a lado de ella haciendo que esta se acurruque en el ganado un poco de calor, este solo la miraba con algo de furia ya que era la causante de que él estuviera aquí, peo poco a poco se empezaba a calmar por las palabras de la pequeña. La hiena poco a poco se empezó a quedar dormido.

* * *

Hola, bueno si me tarde pero aqui lo traigo. Es difícil recordar como lo había escrito.

A la próxima lectores espero no tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
